


A Kingdom for an Heir

by megazorzz



Series: An Heir for a Kingdom [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All combinations, Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha Prompto Argentum, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blind Ignis Scientia, Camping, Canon Disabled Character, Childbirth, Chocobros Week, Diary/Journal, Doctors & Physicians, Domestic Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Grief/Mourning, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hunting, I ship them all together, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Older Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon, Post-World of Ruin, Pregnancy, Prompto definitely shaved that chin beard, Reproductive Angst, Rimming, Road Trips, Spitroasting, Stillbirth, can you tell that I have a soft spot for Gladiolus?, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megazorzz/pseuds/megazorzz
Summary: After suffering a stillbirth, an omega Noctis is given a diary written by his father. He discovers that they have more in common than he previously thought. Uncertain of how to navigate the unfamiliar and difficult terrain, the pack comes together to mourn and look to the future.*  *  *  *  *If you are here solely for smut, said smut chapter (CH 6), is readable as a standalone.





	1. Chapter 1

“Is he showing yet?” Iris asked over the phone.

“Yes, he is,” Gladiolus said, swelling with pride. “He had some new measurements for a maternity suit done last week. With room to grow, too.” He chuckled, stroking Noctis’ hair as he lay in his lap. His snoring was soft. He was utterly spent. It had been a late night, even for them. Reports and paperwork were strewn across the coffee table, annotated heavily.

“Is he awake? Can I talk to him? I want to see what else the baby needs while I’m in Lestallum.”

“It’s been a long week—he is totally conked out. I’m letting him get some shut-eye while he can.”

“Oh, poor guy,” Iris said. “I guess I’ll have to congratulate you four at the upcoming memorial. It's been so long since my last visit.”

“It will be here before you know it.”

“That’s easy for you to say. Oh, I wish he were awake now! No telling when I can get to a working phone next—we’re pushing out to another power grid tomorrow to clear it out for the engineers.”

“I know, I know. How behind are we on getting the cell towers back online?”

“The coeurls have been a big problem. You read the reports, right? Dave got a nice shock the other day—from the coeurl, not the cables.”

“Yeah, they’ve been incredibly stubborn lately, haven’t they? It’ll take more than that to knock Dave out, though. Nothing he hasn’t experienced before.”

“I don’t know what it is about those electric lines, but they are really territorial.”

“Makes sense. Long electrified tendrils, power cables—it’s like they’re family.”

“Dave said the same thing,” Iris giggled.

Noctis squirmed in Gladiolus’ lap, murmuring in his sleep. “I think he’s feeling queasy again. I should go, sis. See you soon, alright?”

“See you soon!”

*  *  * * *

Noctis was pouring sweat when he twitched awake. His hands shot down, trying to stifle the roil in his lower abdomen. He gasped as searing pain shot through his stomach.

“Noct? Noct? Are you alright? Say something,” Ignis said.

Noctis winced as the mattress dipped as the covers lifted. A cool air wafted over his legs and thighs. He was wet. Another spasm shot through his bowels. The light flickered on. Ignis was already on his feet, scenting the air, head tilted in Noctis’ direction. “Is that…blood I smell?”

“Prompto, get the keys,” Gladiolus ordered. He rose above Noctis, eyes wide, but unwavering. He sprang off the bed. “Noct, don’t move, just try to stay calm.”

“Gladio, Iggy? What’s happening? Why are you looking at me like that?” Noctis said. He looked down. The sheets were stained, white faded to pink faded to red. He brought his legs together, heart pounding in his chest.

“What’s going on?” Prompto said, gripping the doorway with one hand and a blue bucket in the other.  “Noct, are you okay?”

“Just get the keys, Prompto!” Gladiolus shouted. Noctis tried to speak, but hissed as pain shot through his abdomen.

“R-right!” Prompto said.

Gladiolus shot up, grabbing a nearby throw blanket and swaddling Noctis whose eyes were wide from shock.

“We’re taking you to the hospital, Noct.”

“Just stay calm." Ignis grabbed an emergency potion satchel near the doorway. “We shouldn’t move Noctis, we should call—”

“We’re taking him to the hospital!” Gladio shouted.

“I got the keys,” Prompto said, stumbling over a half-laced boot. “We’ll be there real soon, alright? Just hold on, Noct!”

*  *  * * *

Noctis stared languidly out the window. The white curtain drifted on the breeze. It had rained recently, and it hung in the air. He didn’t remember hearing rain. The pale light washed all warmth from the room. He saw his reflection in the plate glass. His face was gaunt and his stubble grew in patches. The light outdoors was low, but he couldn’t tell if the sun were rising or setting. He checked the date on the digital clock. It couldn’t be right.

His hands rubbed over his lower abdomen. What was once a little hill was now a valley. Every sweep of his hands confirmed it again and again. He felt it in his sleep somehow, that extra bit of lonesomeness. He knew he was by himself in that room.

The light brightened. At least it was morning. A uniformed nurse stepped in, bowing slightly at the waist before attending to his duties. He prattled on as he brought fresh blankets and a change of hospital gown on a rolling tray, making polite small talk all the while.

“Where are they?” Noctis murmured at last, throat dry and course. “Where’s my pack?” He knew they were there somewhere. He felt it in his bones and in the air.

“They are on hand, my king,” the nurse answered formally. “Not one of them has gone since you arrived. We gave them a spare room.” He placed a paper cup on the folding tray. “These will take the edge off the pain and the nausea,” the nurse said. His smile was soft and genuine, the kind you give to someone in need of comforting. It really had happened.

He swallowed the pills and sank beneath his covers. The nurse showed him the call buttons and how to adjust the gurney. He told him to avoid sleeping on his stomach. “I have no other patients, so do not hesitate to call. I will be around periodically to check in.” The nurse took his leave.

Construction rumbled dully in the distance over the cry of the foreman and the dull din of traffic in the distance—signs of life that rose with the dawn. Yet inside the hospital room, everything was still. His ears rang as his murky thoughts tried to array themselves.

He turned over on his side, trying to ignore the dull, throbbing ache in his lower abdomen. He pushed the nearby tray away. He couldn’t stand the smell of the broth. He shifted in fits, unable to find a comfortable place to bury his worn body.

Down the winding hall in a private room, Prompto sniffed and wiped his eyes. Gladio sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder. They were still in their pajamas, eyes ringed with sleeplessness.

“Dammit…dammit,” Prompto hissed. He rocked back and forth on the barren gurney, wiping his eyes as he spoke. “It was me, wasn’t it? I know it was,” Prompto uttered between soft gasps. “It’s because of…because of—”

“Do not talk like that,” Gladiolus interjected. “It’s useless to beat yourself up over things you can’t control. None of us caused this. No way in hell we did.”

”Noct will be back on his feet in no time. He’ll be out of here soon. We have gotten this far, we’ll get through this.”

Prompto tucked himself beneath Gladiolus’ arm, quieting down. “I hurt him. I hurt him and I can’t take it back.” He shuddered. “It’s because I’m broken, Gladio. The cloning…it’s done something to me. I’m not worthy to be his packmate. I’ve poisoned him, I know it.”

“Get ahold of yourself. You did not hurt him, Prompto.” Gladiolus tilted Prompto’s chin upwards to look him in the eyes. Gladiolus clenched his jaw and his lip trembled. “There’s nothing to take back, you know that. What would Noct say if he heard you saying that? It wouldn’t be good for him.” He swept his hand through Prompto’s hair. “And it’s not good for me either. We love you, Prompto. We are gonna have a pup, all right? We can’t fall apart on him now. Keep your chin up and be strong for your pack—it’s our duty as Noct’s Alphas.”

Prompto nodded and settled down. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Gladio. I just—I still can’t believe…” He leaned into Gladiolus. A strong arm wrapped tightly around him. Gladio cleared the locks from his eyes and soothed him with his warm hands.

Ignis tapped his cane to get their attention. Prompto hiccupped and turned to face Ignis. “He is awake,” Ignis said.

“Did you talk to his nurse?” Prompto asked.

“I did,” Ignis replied, “but I knew before that.” He seated himself beside his fellow Alphas. He sat next to them and fell silent. Though Ignis was blind, when he was thinking, his milky iris would follow the same patterns, up or down to the right. “He is on a cocktail of meds, but he has some of his senses about him. The nurse says he’s been asking for us in his sleep. Both nights.”

“Noctis knows what he needs. Can we see him?” Gladiolus said. “I don’t even want to think about anything else right now.”

“We must be careful not to overwhelm him, but yes, the nurse said we could.”

 “Yeah…c-can’t let Noct be alone,” Prompto said, finding his voice. “Let’s go.” Gladio gently ruffled his hair and they walked down the sterile corridor.

The door swung open and there he was, hands folded neatly over his stomach, trembling ever so slightly, eyes expectant. His hair was flat and skin pallid, but his eyes sparked at the sight of his three Alphas.

“Come on guys, I’m not contagious, I swear,” Noctis said with a weary and an unconvincing chuckle. He beckoned to them from his hospital bed with a trembling hand. The three gathered around his hospital bed. Ignis took Noctis’ hand in both of his. Gladiolus cleared Noctis’ dark locks from his forehead. The construction outside rumbled on as the sun struggled to break through the clouds. Prompto sat at the edge of the bed. The silence stretched on. Noctis was unsure of what to say—or even that anything needed saying. And together, in the dull mid-morning light, words utterly escaping their tongues, they wept.


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis Lucis Caelum, 114th King of Lucis, Banisher of the Starscourge, Bringer of the Dawn, Tamer of Astrals, Unifier of Nations, Savior of the Black Chocobo stood gazing up at the stars, counting each and every one. After many evenings spent at the very window where his father contemplated the increasing darkness, he could pinpoint where they would alight. He checked his watch, glanced up, and checked it once more. At this time of year, the brightest constellation shone through the Citadel’s southern windows. This one Noctis sought out in earnest.

Gladiolus approached him from behind and rested his hand on the small of his back. "Enjoying the view?”

“Yes, though I’m still adjusting to it, even after all this time,” Noctis said. He didn’t blink as another constellation came into view in the fading twilight. “Remember when we were kids when we would sneak out to look at the stars in the park?”

“What do you mean ‘we?’ _You_ demanded that I keep my mouth shut or else you’d see me dismissed,” Gladio scoffed playfully. “As if you had the guts. Or the authority.”

“And all the time that bratty kid thought he knew all the stars,” Noctis mused. “It never even occurred to him just how many the Starscourge had swallowed up. Sometimes I get paranoid that it will return to blot them out.” He looked to Gladiolus. He gazed out toward the skyline, eyes darting to and fro, as if trying to find the constellation for him.

“So, you keep watching them as a kind of Starscourge radar?” Gladiolus said, crossing his arm and leaning close to him at the window.

“It’s stupid, I know.” A garland of stars hung in sight of their window. “There it is.”

Gladio’s hand glided up and took the king’s hand. “When did they come out last year at this time?”

“Eight o’clock.”

“And the year before?”

“Eight o’clock, Gladio,” Noctis said, turning to his Shield. Gladiolus kissed him on the forehead and wrapped his arms about Noctis’ shoulders as he continued to gaze at that twinkling circlet of lights. “It’s right on time this year too.”

“See? No Starscourge. No daemons. Just normal nights for us from here on out.”

A door opened and shut behind them. “As if nights could ever be normal around here.” Ignis’ cane glided across the black marble tile.

“Ah, Iggy. We were just stargazing,” Noctis said.

“Seeking out the Nox Fleuret cluster, I assume?” Ignis said. “It’s positively radiant. Or so I hear,” Ignis said with a light chuckle. He joined the duo at the window. He caressed Gladiolus’ arm with his free hand, forming a warm wreath covering Noctis’ back. He turned to his adviser and kissed him on the cheek.

“Tell me, what else do you see?” Ignis asked.

Noctis listed the other constellations for Ignis, describing the shapes they made in the night sky while tapping against the window—harder for bigger stars and softer for smaller ones, a kind of code the two of them created. Ignis nodded, leaning his head on Noctis’ shoulders, feeling the stars’ names reverberate against his temple.

“Of course,” Noctis said in conclusion. “If our infrastructural repairs keep going at this rate, who knows how many stars will be drowned out by Insomnia’s light pollution?”

“A bittersweet thought, but I think we will manage,” Ignis replied. “It would be nice to have more hospitals and schools open, don’t you think?” Noctis smiled and nodded, taking Ignis’ hand.

“You want to see the stars that bad, huh?” Gladiolus said, squeezing his omega tight.

“We could go on another camping trip, the four of us,” Noctis suggested, “and see the stars there.”

“Maybe an old-fashioned hunt as well. Shall we show the new recruits how it’s done?” Ignis added.

“You know I can’t say no to that,” Gladiolus said with a wide smile, “but we have tonight’s responsibilities to attend to first. The last of the caravans coming along on schedule, Iggy?”

“Excuse me, I got distracted. Yes, I have a few more telegrams,” Ignis said. He pulled a special clipboard from his satchel, interpreting the braille with a careful fingertip going over the itinerary. “The last of the entourages from the Vesperpool camps and Lestallum are due to arrive in an hour. They encountered a herd irritable dualhorns along the way, but nothing Iris and her party couldn’t handle. She connected with Talcott’s caravan in Leide half an hour ago. She said she would meet us all at the banquet along with their guests. They will be along shortly.”

Gladiolus gazed out on the cityscape. “It will be good to see Iris,” he said quietly.

“Another successful gathering, thank the Six,” Noctis added. He stretched his back and massaged his haunches. The crisscrossing scars across his chest and back, were warm and sensitive. Even the fine thread count of his shirt and slacks abraded him. 

It was a telltale sign that his heat was forthcoming.

“How are you feeling?” Ignis said him, stroking Noctis’ back. "Do you want to get some rest? I'm sure they wouldn't mind waiting for a bit longer. Some of these parties haven't seen each other in months, they will have much to discuss."

“No, I shouldn't keep them waiting,” Noctis said. “I cannot be absent tonight, not when the roads are finally safe enough for our allies in Tenebrae to attend.”

“Of course I understand how important their presence is. That being said, take time to rest if you need to, Noct. You’ve had a long day of appearances and speeches already, after all. I’m certain the delegation would understand if you needed a brief break,” Ignis offered.

Noctis shook his head. “No, no. It would require too much explanation,” Noctis said with a wave of his hand. “I need to put my best foot forward. Insomnia needs me there.”

“Said like a true king,” Gladiolus said. “I don’t know about you, Iggy, but I think I need my king tonight too.”

“We shall forge ahead according to our schedule. Speaking of, I have a meeting with the head chef and you need to get dressed,” Ignis patted him gingerly on the back and Noctis leaned into his touch.

“Now, now, guys. Keep your focus on tonight. Heat won’t be here for a few days yet.”

“Easier said than done,” Ignis chuckled.

“It’ll make you easier to find during the banquet, at least,” Gladiolus said.

“Very funny guys. Now get going. We have a million and a half things to prepare before the caravans arrive.”

The two hummed in agreement. They shared a kiss and Noctis retreated to their bedroom to ready himself for the occasion. He undressed slowly while reviewing his remarks in his head. His elaborate raiment hung on a rack nearby, freshly pressed by Ignis. Old habits die hard.

He couldn’t help but examine himself in the full-length mirror. He was still as lithe and springy as he was when he emerged from the crystal three years ago. He was still waiting for his new station in life to make him soft and round at the edges of his frame, but with so many beasts to slay and so much to mend from Noctis’ ten-year absence, he was still sorely active as Lucis’ defender and king.

He shook his head, regretting the thought. Regis’ long vigil to keep Insomnia’s wall active had, by Noctis’ age, already taken a deep toll on his physical well being and here he was critiquing his relative good health. In this very room, the tape of Regis’ cane was the only sign of life. Noctis would lean against the door, arms crossed, stubbornly waiting for his father to emerge and growling at any servant that would try to coax him away.

He ran a palm over his stomach. No wincing this time. Scars stretched across his torso and back—mementos of his final union with his ancestors. Underneath his navel a newer scar slid across in a wide arc—distinct from the rest, fresh. He turned to the side, ruminating on his flat stomach.

The doorknob rattled and Prompto burst in, arms full of boxes and files. Noctis pulled on some fresh underthings, feeling Prompto’s consternation on his scars. Noctis cocked a hip and tried to play it off. “Take a picture, it will last longer,” he taunted.

“Don’t need a picture since I got the real thing,” Prompto shot back. He placed a parcel on their bed and slid across their quarters, wrapping his arms around Noctis’ mid-section and swaying back and forth, back and forth. “It’s gonna be a good turnout. Even bigger than last year!”

“Are your cameras charged?”

“Course they are! I’m not some amateur, y’know,” Prompto said.

“Really? Is that why we don’t have any good b-roll from last year?” Noctis said.

“If that rogue Imperial mech hadn’t come outta nowhere, I could’ve got some,” Prompto argued playfully. “I had to get some pics of that! Oh, and destroy it too.”

He turned around and draped his arms over Prompto’s shoulders. “Just double-checking,” Noctis said. He offered a kiss that Prompto eagerly returned. He returned to the mirror and began to dress. “So, what have you got there?”

“Your majesty will be pleased!” Prompto said with a deep, dramatic bow. He retrieved the parcel from the bed. “I dug up something good. I think you’re really gonna like this!” he said in a sing-song voice.

He gingerly opened the wooden box, laying a piece of felt on the nearby table. The box was filled with stacks of parchment and thin boards. Prompto lifted the first board. There she was, cheeks round and cherubic, but eyes filled with quiet determination far beyond her adolescent years.

“Lunafreya,” Noctis whispered.  “Is this…?”

“Right before the Imperial Army stormed Tenebrae, yeah.”

“Couldn’t ever forget that day. She looks so strong, doesn’t she? So determined.” There she stood in the grass, letting Niflheim’s troops envelop and swallow her whole. "Our archives are pretty thorough, huh?"

He held the photograph to the light. It was crisp around the edges, but remarkably well-preserved given the neglect of the dark years. “This will make a good gift for the Tenebraen ambassadors. Thank you, Prompto.” He hugged him tightly and wiped his eye. “You really have a knack for rooting things out.”

“Aww, thanks, Noct! If you liked that, then you’re gonna love this too. Look!” Prompto pulled away slightly and lifted another layer of cardboard. The soft grey eyes of King Regis Lucis Caelum gazed back. Were he less certain of his surroundings and context, Noctis could have taken the photo for the genuine article. Beneath it rested a leather-bound journal, unornamented and unassuming.

“I thought you’d want to see it. I didn’t read it,” Prompto offered. “Okay, I read part of the first page, but just so I could figure out what it was.”

Noctis opened to the front page. His father’s black seal spread out across the page. The dates were from a couple years before Noctis was born. Prompto looked at him expectantly. “A journal? I didn’t know he kept one like this.”

“He never mentioned it?”

“No, never.”

“The archives are still kind of a wreck from the long night. Kinda stumbled on it really. Something must have knocked it from its hiding place.” He stretched and scratched the back of his head.

“You have good instincts, Prompto. I feel like even I’d pass this over.” Noctis smiled warmly. “You always were nosy.”

“Nosy?”

“How could I forget those pictures you took of me in high school?” Noctis asked playfully. He tapped Prompto’s nose. Prompto gave him a little shove and a smile.

“I was _just_ testing out my camera,” Prompto said. Noctis draped his arms over Prompto’s shoulders and they shared a soft kiss.

“Stay with me while I get ready?”

“Sure thing.”

*  *  *

Down below, lights gathered in the Citadel’s rotunda. As Noctis put the finishing touches on his regal attire, topping himself with his father’s silver circlet, which curled over his right ear. The multitude of headlights and chocobo lanterns down below grew ever more dense.

His lovers joined him in the penthouse’s living room, adorned with full regalia. Each wore their insignia proudly on their chests of the newly formed King’s Circle—his pack, his loyal advisers, his loves.

Noctis approached them and spread his arms out wide. They all embraced tightly, each of them nosing at the nape of Noctis’ neck, scenting him deeply.

“Another year into our new lives,” Ignis said.

“We’ve come so far,” Gladiolus said. He gripped them tighter, his long arms more suited for encircling the three of them.

“Back during the World of Ruin…I never thought we’d be here again like this,” Prompto said, voice wavering. “Can’t believe it’s the anniversary of Insomnia’s reclamation already. Where did the year go?”

“It’s thanks to you all. Thank you for being with me…for sticking by my side. I know I say that all the time, but it’s worth saying again.”

Noctis pulled back, face flushed. He straightened his overcoat and smoothed down his hair. “Shall we?”

The three nodded. They took the elevator down to the banquet hall—it was a relief to not have to use the stairs like last year. As they descended, Insomnia glowed before them. Every year the city was that much brighter and that much more robust. Streetlights illuminated new districts and neighborhoods, as if the Citadel, like a beating heart pumping blood, dispersed light and life throughout the massive metropolis.

A great din of conversations, greetings, condolences, and congratulations rumbled behind the double doors as the four approached. He nodded toward a nearby attendant, who pulled a silk rope. A chime rang through the hall and the crowd grew quiet.

“Announcing King Noctis Lucis Caelum and the King’s Circle,” an exuberant voice boomed. The doors swung open and the four were met with a sea of faces. A spotlight followed them to a small podium.

Noctis carefully took his place. “My pack and I welcome you all to the slowly recovering halls of the Lucis Caelum line. Thank you to each and every one of you for being here today. Today we pay tribute to those we lost, to those who gave everything to defend this great star, and to celebrate our shining future,” he said. His three Alphas swelled with pride behind him. His pack gleamed and smiled behind him, each placing a hand on his shoulder as the crowd grew quiet to listen in earnest.

“You have traveled from near and far as dear neighbors, trusted comrades, and those who share the great responsibility of rebuilding Eos. I thank each and every one of you for your labors of love: your love of our Star, your love of one another, and your love for those who have made the ultimate sacrifice.”

He signaled to Prompto, who brought forward a small lacquered box. “I wish to welcome to my side, the representatives from Tenebrae’s Consulate.”

Three tall figures in white robes gathered next to Noctis on stage, regal and solemn.  

Noctis, with both hands, offered the box to the ambassador. “A small mark of our appreciation, a newly discovered photo of our late Oracle, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.”

Again, he watched her face enveloped and covered, but this time she was going home, in a way. The delegates passed the frame between themselves, gazing into her eyes and sharing a bittersweet silence.

“Thank you, your Majesty,” the delegate said at last. “It is a beautiful memento. We shall place it at her altar upon our return. We know that she is with us still, watching our world heal and grow from the ashes from afar. Even now, I’m certain she is watching over all of us as we gather here to honor the fallen. You continue to make us proud, your Majesty. We look forward to our strengthening union with Lucis in the years to come.”

They descended from the stage, lacquer box securely in hand. Following the gift to the Tenebraean consulate were the Hunters. Accepting the King’s gift was Iris, who had seen many comrades rise and fall during the dark years. She walked slowly and with dignity, her long purple dress trailing on the black marble stage.

She met Gladiolus’ gaze, smiling and beaming. He tensed.

“For the families of those who lost their own,” Noctis said solemnly. He offered large silver medallion, emblazoned with their new seal. “With this medal, we recognize the continued labor and sacrifice that the Hunters enact every day, keeping the citizens of Eos safe and bolstering our reconstruction efforts.. We look forward to formalizing the Delegation of Hunters, who are to sit in on Insomnia’s Royal Advisory Council .” He reached into his raiment and pulled out an envelope sealed with his insignia. “For the rebuilding effort and for the rearing of a new generation of hunters.”

“Thank you, your Majesty. The Hunters share your gratitude,” Iris said fondly. She leaned in and whispered away from the microphone. “And don’t you think I’ve forgotten, Noct! I’ve got a little present for the little chocobo in the nest!” She reached into a deep pocket of her skirts, pulling out a stuffed dog. Stitched by hand with little button eyes, it stared lifelessly up at him from the palm of his hand. “Oh, I’m so excited that you and your pack are gonna be daddies.” She spread her arms wide and embraced the king.

Noctis froze, but offered a small smile. He glanced about the meeting hall. No one seems to have heard her, but peering eyes spotted the plushie, some confused and others shaking their heads. He suddenly felt conscious of the fit of his regalia, how it hung loose and slack against his stomach. She couldn’t find out here. He returned the hug and pat her on the shoulder. “All the more reason to be excited,” he said simply, directing her toward the stair case. “Thank you for your gift, Iris—I’m certain they’ll like it.”

Gladiolus cleared his throat. Iris glanced over. “Now isn’t a good time, Iris,” he whispered. “I’ll find you later, okay?”

“R-right! Sorry! How improper.” She bowed again and accepted the king’s tribute and quit the stage. He regained his composure, continuing his chain of acknowledgements.

*  *  *

The halls resounded with innumerable exchanges. Incense rose in great plumes in one corner of the hall, casting a haze over the affair. Hunters and Kingsglaive alike gathered and lit candles, placing them near bowls of fruit and rice. Some bowed low to the ground, hands clutched in prayer to the Six. Others, others in deep reverie, contemplated the shrine. Everything from photos and flowers to shell casings and broken blades gathered in stacks and rows. They mourned not only those who passed during the years of darkness, but the nights that stretched on long, long before, when the Starscourge remained a solemn part of the everyday.

In other corners, caravan guards, hunters, and Crownsguard wove fantastic tales of duels and skirmishes. Daemons, rogue magitek forces, and beast alike fell to their blades.

Wine flowed and servers weaved left and right through the crowd, carrying great trays of food. Ignis was of course occupied by the dinner service for tonight, directing the kitchen and mentally collating plates and supplies. Those near the shrine required several casks’ worth of wine, it seemed. Ignis’ history as the King’s personal chef was the stuff of legend in the Citadel’s kitchens, and they were grateful for his direction and expertise.

The king’s solemn and moving speech still reverberated with Prompto as he snapped photos, expertly composed, catching split seconds of fondest reverie and deepest mourning. He paused. An omega, a dark shawl wrapped about her shoulders, hunched near the base of the shrine. Her hand shook as she placed a toy truck in the corner. He raised his camera, lower lip trembling, but he couldn’t take the shot.

Near the window, tucked near a balustrade, Gladiolus and Iris stood watching the crowd.

“I’m sorry, I chose a bad time. I know the first part of the ceremony is meant to be really serious. Not the best place to give him plushies and baby presents.” She cut her cheesecake and took a bite. “I was trying to find you guys before Nocts’ speech started.”

“No, it’s alright,” Gladiolus sighed.  He let his champagne get warm as he swam in his thoughts. “It’s my fault too. I shared when I shouldn't have."

She covered her mouth and gasped. “Oh! You were all gonna make a formal announcement to the kingdom, weren’t you! I should’ve realized…I almost blew it for all of you, didn’t I? No, of course I should have let you all handle it your way. I’m no good at these public relation things.”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Gladiolus said. Across the banquet hall he spotted Noctis, who still mingled with his guests, refined and stately, sharing their burdens and celebrating their victories. He poured his heart out and expected nothing in return—no words or condolences—he truly was there for their attendees, no matter how humble. His grip tightened on the crystal champagne flute.

“I figured that you ought to know first. We haven’t said anything to the consulate yet. Noctis was…in the hospital recently.”

“What, why?”

“There was an accident. It all happened so fast. One moment we were asleep and the next we were in the Regalia, rushing to the hospital.”

“Well what happened, Gladio?” Iris said, setting her plate aside. “He’s alright, isn't he?”

Despite his stature, he appeared small—vulnerable. She never saw him look so at a loss, as if his years of training and responsibility did not apply. He started and stopped. He turned toward the window and wiped his eyes. “Looks like our pack is gonna have to wait a bit longer, Iris.”

She clasped her hands together. She found Noct in the crowd again, bowing toward a woman in a dark shawl.

“I…I can’t believe it. He must feel awful.”

“He’s powering through it. With the reconstruction, negotiating, treaty writing, the memorial…we haven’t really had a chance to process it all.” He sighed and took a long swig of his champagne.

A bulb flashed in their faces. “Enjoying the banquet, huh? Don’t get too crazy, Gladio, we have guests.”

Iris sniffed and wiped her eye. “You’re so strong, Prompto. I’d be a mess right now.”

“Not sure what you’re talking about, but thanks for the compliment?” Prompto said, adjusting his lens.

You’re all fulfilling you’re duties and opening up the Citadel for people to share their losses and pain, and yet…” Iris leapt forward to hug Prompto, who yelped in surprise. “I’m so sorry, Prompto! I’m crossing my fingers for next time. When that baby comes, I’m gonna make so many plushies you’ll have to install a whole new wing of the Citadel to store them all, promise!”

Prompto’s voice died in his throat. He looked to Gladiolus, who nodded solemnly. He could do little as Iris carried on with her apologies and well-wishes.

“Is this a bad time?” Talcott said, approaching them. “Iris, your lieutenant was looking for you.”

She stepped away from the two, hands clutched and lips pursed. “I have to take this,” she said. “I’ll find you later, Gladio. Excuse me.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say. He slumped against the glass, absentmindedly flipping through his photos, then following Gladio’s gaze toward Noctis.

“She found out, huh?” He fidgeted with settings on his camera as his gaze drifted away.

“I tried calling her earlier. The phone lines are still spotty, I haven’t been able to get a hold of her since Noctis checked out of the hospital.”

“I didn’t know she knew about this new pregnancy in the first place,” Prompto said. “When were you planning on telling the rest of us you told her?”

“I got ahead of myself, alright?”

“You know after the first time, Noct didn’t want us to tell everyone until he was ready.”

“Should I apologize for being optimistic? Is that it?”

“We all agreed that Noctis should be the one to tell Insomnia of his pregnancy. You know Iris, she gets really excited and talkative. What if it got out? Then he'd have to go around to everyone and say...and say...”

“Just listen to what she said, alright?” Gladio replied. He pressed his palm against the window, gazing out at the cityscape. “Look at the world out there. Ten years ago, we thought we’d never see our home again, that we’d never be a whole pack ever again, never mind raising a pup. I’m sick of all the silence, Prompto. There’s gonna be a next time, so why are we all so bent out of shape? If we all just say what happened and move on, it’ll be easier for all of us.”

“Next time for what?” Ignis asked. Noctis was on his arm, taking a break from visiting with their esteemed guests.

Gladiolus turned away from the window. He stood erect and bowed from the waist, as if he were apologizing to the monarch instead of his omega. “I apologize on behalf of Iris. She…I told her about your pregnancy. I should’ve asked your permission before telling her. I was filled with pride and I wasn’t thinking. I had to tell her about the hospital. Forgive me.”

Noctis raised a stern hand. “Please, not here, Gladiolus. You too, Prompto. I want you both to stop making more out of this than it has to be."

“I’m certain they didn’t mean to hurt you,” Ignis said. “Please, listen to them.”

“I know that, Ignis,” Noctis said. He opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony, beckoning for them to follow. “I am not upset…I am just tired of this coming up over and over again. Please, just let it go, all of you. It’s been weeks…I’m fine.” He gestured toward the crowd. “Tonight’s affair is about them, understand? It’s about the people of Eos coming together to mourn and to celebrate their loved ones. It isn’t about me. It _can’t_ be about me. If this…news gets out, then it will only burden them further. We need hope. If they found out…well I’d only add to the problem.”

“I’m sorry, Noct,” Prompto said. “I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“Yes, I am too,” Gladiolus said. “Really, I am.”

Noctis wanted to bark at them. They kept going on and on, apologizing to no end. He couldn’t stand seeing them this way, so off-kilter, so disoriented. And it was all because of him. Their eyes only sought out his injuries, every glance laden and smiles few. He swayed on his feet, suddenly disoriented. He caught his head in his hand, trying to regain his balance. Ignis caught him by the elbow and grounded him. He felt small and helpless under their scrutiny.

“I really wish you'd take a break,” Ignis said. “I can handle their questions for you. Fifteen minutes?”

Noctis pinched his brow. Ignis instinctively handed him a glass of water and Noctis pushed it away. “I’m not some wilting flower, Ignis,” he snapped.

Prompto began to say something, but stopped in his tracks. Noctis sighed, regretting his sharp tone. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath

“Perhaps you’re right, Iggy. I’m sorry I spoke to you like that. Here I am making you all worry. I’ll take a few minutes to rest in the convening hall.” Noctis sighed and brought them into an embrace. “I know we haven’t had a chance to really discuss it as a pack…but we _will_ talk about it. I promise. Everything's just been a whirlwind lately, you know that. Let’s just focus on completing the service tonight, and then go from there,” Noctis sighed.

"Thank you, Noct," Ignis said, hands clasped together. "I'll prepare a tray for you and have it delivered to you there."

He wove through the crowd. Every pair of eyes seemed to know his secret, but he knew it couldn't be true. He remained stalwart and dignified, but felt his eyes watering as he passed the altars. The air was clearer outside of the hall. He unlocked the convening hall, sitting alone at the long, regal table. He cradles his head in his hands, letting his frustrations pour out.


	3. Chapter 3

The heat of their bed pressed in on him on all sides. Noctis shifted, trying to find a cool spot. They all pulled together around him in their deep sleep. Behind him Ignis unconsciously nuzzled the nape of his neck. Noctis heard Ignis' subtle, appraising sniffs. Prompto curled up in Noctis' chest while Gladiolus’ formidable arm stretched out over the two of them, hand grasping Ignis’ over Noctis' right hip. Down below, Noctis could feel Prompto’s erection through his briefs. When he shifted, his cheeks slid with the telltale beginnings of his heat's slick. At the back of his thighs, between his legs, he could feel Ignis press against him. He was certain Gladiolus followed suit on the other side of the bed.

His face burned. He resisted the urge to ease back into Ignis or reach down to caress Prompto beneath the waistband. A whine escaped his throat. He knew, just a few feet away, his bottle of heat suppressants lay tucked away in the night stand drawer. The thought of taking them again nauseated him. He hated the tightness of his own skin, the hazy, dulled senses, and the thoroughly off-kilter lucidity. 

But none of that compared to the fear of a repeated tragedy. It would be simple to divert even the possibility of it happening again. Moving Gladiolus’ firm arm, loosening his grip on Ignis’ hand, untangling himself from Prompto and, finally, reaching over Ignis, who even now held him so wonderfully tight, Noctis could open the drawer and take the inciting dose of capsules.

His Alphas seemed to coat every bare stretch of his skin, which tingled and burned in his fitful sleep. It was still dark out, maybe four or so in the morning. He rested his head against the pillow, subconsciously pushing back on Ignis then rubbing against Prompto in front.

Before he knew it, he was awake again, their bedroom bathed in the golden glow of late morning. Their bed was cool and barren, sheets ruffled and suffused with the lingering scent of his Alphas. He traced their scent on the pillows, breathing them in. He brought his legs together. His thighs framed the tent in his boxer briefs, and as he moved about, he felt dampness gather in them as well. He luxuriated in the sheets before Ignis was suddenly in the room with him.

“Good morning,” Ignis said. “You managed to get some rest, my sleepy king. That's good.” If he noticed Noctis’ display of omegan affection and pining, he said nothing.

“Must have slept right through the alarm,” Noctis said, delicately replacing the pillows where he found them.

“I turned it off, actually. Today’s the start of the holiday—no work for you this morning.”

“Still, it’s a little embarrassing to have the rest of the kingdom wake before me,” Noctis chided him.

“Nonsense—kings need sleep too,” Ignis said, folding and organizing some bedside files and setting them at Noctis' desk. “I’ve dismissed the cleaning staff for the day. Clean-up after the banquet took longer than anticipated, so they will return on Tuesday." He pecked Noctis on the cheek. "I’m about to start on breakfast. Any requests?”

“Whatever you wanna make,” Noctis yawned. His stomach rumbled heartily in reply. “Trust my gut.”

“Your stomach is telling me you hardly had a bite to eat at the banquet. A big breakfast is what you two need.” Ignis handed him a pair of fresh black boxer briefs. “You might want these too.” Ignis placed a glass of water and a bottle of pills on the nightstand. His suppressants. “If you want to divert this heat, you should take them soon. You’d have to stick to the dose schedule pretty faithfully if you want to take a breather from your next heat,” Ignis said. He paused, listening for Noctis’ ministrations.

“Right,” Noctis said. He picked up the bottle and the pills rattled inside. Ignis sat on the side of the bed, stroking Noctis’ bare shin absentmindedly. He faced the window, to feel the warmth on his face, just as he felt the warmth of Noctis’ skin the night prior.

Noctis shut the pills into the nightstand drawer. “I…I’ll decide soon, Iggy.”

“Certainly,” Ignis said. He kissed Noctis on the cheek and ran a hand through his dark hair. “I’ll call when brunch is ready.” He paused in the doorway. “And Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“Whatever you decide, you have my full support.”

“I know, Iggy."

“I just thought you should hear it.”

*  *  *  *  *

Gladiolus’ keys jingled, he looked over his shoulder, listening for the scrape of Ignis’ cane or Prompto’s jaunty gait. Hearing nothing, he proceeded with care. He unlocked the double doors and let them swing open into the dark. He hesitated to cross the threshold. He knew what he would find there. Emptiness. Leaving the lights off and the curtains closed, he found the soft armchair and sank into it. The quietness of the room crept in on him when it should have been filled with signs of life. 

Nearby, an elaborate bassinet stood. From here, he could push it with his toe, setting the smooth grooves of the rocking armature into motion. It was a custom job, a thank-you-very-much from a carpenter in need of pest control. The Astrals, which Iris lovingly rendered in felt and strung onto a mobile, looked down on an empty mattress, whose sheets and covers were taut and impeccably neat. Ignis must have changed them again.

A changing table and supply cabinet, dutifully filled with nappies and baby powder stood at the ready in the back corner. Pacifiers and toys littered the lower shelf, collecting dust in their packaging and below that, neatly folded quilts.

“It never hurts to be prepared,” Gladiolus had said to his pack. “Noct could be having twins for all we know.”

Opposite of him was a big blank wall. The four of them had yet to decide on a mural, or even if a mural was the way to go. Prompto wanted a creative outlet, a blackboard, with chalk in every color. “Don’t know where I’d be without a little creative outlet,” Prompto reasoned. Ignis recommended a small library for the child, with a reading list he’d be more than happy to curate as the years went by. “In keeping with Insomnia’s curriculum, of course.” For his part, Gladiolus wanted something simple, a mural of the Lucian line. “So, talking points then,” Noctis had joked lovingly.

Noctis only wanted to wait and see what interested their little bundle of joy. “I know what it’s like to have your place in the world defined ahead of time. We can wait.”

A quick knock snapped Gladiolus to attention. Iris stood in the open doorway, a big cloth tote bag slung over her shoulder. “Hey, big bro. I thought I’d find you here.”

She set her bag near the bassinet. “I’m always amazed at how good a job you did with the nursery,” she said softly. She ran her hand on a nearby easel, waiting diligently for small, creative hands. “This will be a great place for your pup to play.”

“It will be. Someday.”  

She reached into her sack pulling out the first of many plushies, a green tonberry with a little yellow crown and button eyes. Tucking it into the cradle, and tugging the tiny quilt up to its chin.

“Let’s get some light in here.” She drew the curtains, letting the sun drench the room. The room was impeccably clean and tidy—unused.

“I must have stirred the pot with you four, huh? Oh, if only I had known, Gladio, I wouldn’t have brought it up.”

“It’s not your fault, Iris,” Gladiolus sighed. He leaned forward and rested his chin in his hands. “There was no way to tell you the news before you arrived.” He joined her at the window.

“I guess.”

“And, to be honest, things were tense already. None of this is because of you. Ignis keeps telling us to go at Noctis’ pace—to not bring up anything he’s not ready to talk about—but he’s been so quiet. More so than usual.”

“Noct has always been a bit tight-lipped, though. He doesn’t speak his mind like Prompto, or know when something needs precise clarification like Ignis.” She pulled out another stuffed toy. Gladiolus never saw a Marlboro look so cute and innocent. She tucked it in with the tonberry. “Or when to push through like you, Gladio.”

He marveled at her words. It was hard to believe she wasn’t a kid anymore. Her hands were callused from hunting. Her hair always in a strict braid. Yet, talking with him here and now, her eyes were still so bright and kind. 

“If he’s waiting for me to push through, I haven’t caught on. I feel like I’m failing him, letting him suffer in silence about this. I don’t know what I’m doing. Everything I try feels wrong.” He stroked the stuffed tonberry’s head, wishing for different circumstances. He looked into its button eyes. “It’s eating away at me. I just…I was so excited. If I feel this way…are we really doing him right by waiting it out?”

“That’s a hard question. I don’t know. Maybe he _can_ handle it in his own way. Maybe not.” She took his hand and led him to the window. “For my two cents, I think he’s gained a lot of perspective over the years, you know? You’ve been to the memorial services, Gladio. Everyone there lost someone to the Starscourge, to the dark years, to Niflheim. No one reacts the same way. Some people drink, some eat, some can’t stop talking, others get really quiet, some light candles and incense, and still others badmouth the Astrals themselves. Something is always the same though.”

“What is that?”

“It’s tough. Really tough. There’s no road map.”

“That makes me wonder even more. I hate not knowing what he’s feeling. Reminds me of when Lunafreya passed. He was utterly silent—it was hard to watch.”

“And this time he has to be a leader to all these people at the same time,” Iris added. “In a way I’m proud of him. I don't know how I'd react in his shoes."

He was quiet for some time. He joined Iris by the side of the bassinet and peered over the edge. His heart leaped at the sight of a little bundle beneath the covers. For a moment, his heart filled with warmth and joy and he shook it off. His knuckles grew white as he gripped the banister, scolding himself for being so easily excited by the sight. They were just plushies under those blankets, after all.

*  *  *  *  *

The steady tap of Ignis’ blade against the chopping board filled the penthouse kitchen. Prompto busied himself with his tablet, sorting and tagging photos. Despite the holiday, Prompto intended to get these ready for the printers by the end of the day. He paused on an image of Noctis in mid-bow, giving his condolences to a woman in a dark shawl.

“Iggy? Who all did Noctis talk to during the ceremony?”

Without missing a beat, Ignis dumped the veggies into a nearby bowl and slicing into a pepper saying, “I’d have to consult my notes, is it urgent?” The chopping resumed.

“There was an omega. Noct spoke to her a few times over the course of the night. Were you with him?”

“Adeline.” The chopping stopped. “A caravan trader. She said she had never been to Insomnia before. She had read about the memorial service, so she signed up for last week’s route.” Peppers and onions chimed against the bowl as he dumped more and more in.

“She put a little toy truck on the altar. I saw her through my lens.”

Ignis shifted to the waffle batter, preparing the flower and dry ingredients in a big glass bowl, tapping rhythmically against the side of the sifter. “Noct told me. She lost her son during the World of Ruin, just as the sunlight stopped altogether.”

“Damn,” Prompto said. “Was it a daemon?”

“She didn’t say. Noct didn’t push it, out of respect.”

Prompto lingered on the photo of her. The sunlight had stopped about halfway through Noctis’ disappearance. What a time to lose someone you love.

“Sometimes I wish we didn’t do the service.”

Ignis faced him and crossed his arms. Prompto knew Ignis could not see, but couldn’t help but feel petrified under his scrutiny. “It is an important time to mourn and come together as a continent. What makes you say that?”

“I mean, I understand why we hold it. I do. I just—it’s a lot for Noct to take on, don’t you think?” He looked out the plate glass window at the spires in the distance. “I don’t think it’s good for him. He has his own share of sad stories—and the whole ‘Rebuilding of Eos’ thing on top of that.”

 “He does,” he started simply, “but as king, it is his responsibility to know the hardships of his people. Even things he cannot restore or even hope to fix. Their burdens are his. We need to face the past to move forward.” Ignis whipped the batter and began warming the waffle iron. 

“I know, I know. It was dumb of me to say, I guess.”

“Nothing wrong with voicing your perspective, Prompto. Sometimes openness can be in short supply,” Ignis said. He washed his hands and took a small break with Prompto at the table.

“It makes me wonder, though,” Prompto said as put away his camera, “how King Regis handled the emotional parts of running of a kingdom. Maybe that diary of his will help Noct out.”

“That you found it at all is a miracle, given the state of the archives. You have a very sharp eye, Prompto, did I ever tell you that?”

“Yeah, but I don’t mind hearing it again,” Prompto chuckled. He grasped Ignis’ hand.

“What do you think is in that diary?”

“Private things.”

“Well duh, Iggy, that’s what diaries are for.”

“I could speculate for hours, but from the feel of it and hearing its description, it was meant to be an unobtrusive volume. This tells me it was for King Regis’ eyes only. The things the he recorded in it are likely off of public record, if they even speak to royal matters at all.” He returned to the kitchen counters and ducked below, reaching for his most trusted cast-iron skillet.  

“Do you think Noct will share what he finds with us? I gotta admit, I was tempted to pry it open myself.”

“I’m certain he appreciates your restraint. When he’s ready, I’m sure he will share it with us.”

“I hope so. I’m not used to wondering about him so much. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I want to be there for him, but I don’t know how to.”

“Then it’s up to us to learn how to.”

Prompto glanced up at the kitchen counter. Bowls were lined up neatly in a row. Ignis’ apron had berry juice stains and bits of flour, but his shirt and sleeves were perfectly clean. Prompto was there when Ignis learned to function without his eye sight: assisting him when the cane was still new, when he was building confidence in traversing unfamiliar spaces, when Ignis would wake in the morning, disoriented at the lack of light.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Prompto murmured.  “When one of us hurts, we all hurt. It's up to us to help each other out.”

Ignis became still for several moments. His hand caressed Prompto’s cheek and chin, feeling a drip of a tear.

“Yes, that's true,” Ignis said quietly. “In a way, the hurt is a good thing. It means our pack bond is strong and healthy. When I feel Iost, I remind myself of that. I want to be close to him and be near him, but I know he needs space. This is new territory for us all.”

“At least we’re all lost together, right?” Prompto said, squeezing his Ignis tight.

*  *  *  *  *

The little leather-bound diary practically glared at him from across the bedroom. The bottle of heat suppressants rattled in his pockets as changed the sheets of their bed. He smelled the them, breathing in his Alphas. After the bedspread was taut and neat, he locked the suppressants in the nightstand drawer. The thought of them made him sick: the migraines, the emptiness, the thought of his Alphas’ desperate ruts. He couldn't bring himself to do it again. 

He flopped onto the mattress. The diary caught his eye. He gave it a cursory flip-though. Regis’ elegant script slid effortlessly across the pages, which were filled to the brim. Noctis wondered if this was one of several volumes. He would need to put in a search order once the holiday was over.

The date on page one indicated that this was an old diary indeed. Regis recorded his first sentiments a full two years before Noctis was born. He settled with his tea and robe and took a deep, fortifying breath, and started to read.

_Greetings reader, whoever you may be. At the behest of my new physician, Dr. Genevieve Benefica, I am to keep a personal journal. When told that I fill several volumes annually, she said that royal affairs did not count. This is to be a personal endeavor, so I needn’t censor myself nor diminish my meaning for the sake of public record-keeping. If that is the case, I find it a bit dubious that recounting the well-worn, anxiety-inducing thoughts and staring at their residue (i.e. what I write here) will reduce my stress. But who knows? I have little choice but to put my faith—and thus the faith of the Lucian people—in her hands._

_She recommends this for all new parents-to-be, however, so I submit to her oversight._ _I wonder if myself and my Alpha would be considered 'new' at this point, though._

_I must admit that I am still somewhat reeling that a viable pregnancy has finally come about We knew from the start that we would bear a child. How could we not? This pup—this royal heir—that we bring into the world will not lead an ordinary life or accomplish ordinary things. They will bring us into a New Dawn as the True King of Lucis._

Noctis chuckled. There was a time when Regis would have loved Noctis to do ordinary things: floss his teeth, take out the recycling, join an after-school club, make some friends. Despite the tone, he was touched to see his father think of him so earnestly and so far before he was born.

_This child may very well hold the fate of Insomnia and Lucis in their hands. Niflheim grows bolder by the year, annexing territories across the continent. Their new mechanical knights—or Magitek troops, as they call them—lack combative prowess, but their raw strength and numbers are truly astonishing. I’m consistently mortified when I consider their remains: twisted metal, blackened smoke, empty eyes._

_With so much at stake, it’s no wonder the good doctor is concerned about my stress. Increased anxiety results in hormonal imbalances on the developing embryo, which can be harmful over time._

_I suppose that’s one way to explain what has already transpired._

Noctis read the line twice, trying to excavate some meaning. 

_This time will be different. I know what I’m contending with better now. Dr. Benifica is a leader in fertility studies and research. I’m certain with her help, we will not only bear an heir, but, if I’m being open and sentimental, we will bear a child to cherish and adore._

He checked the date again. The dates that followed in subsequent entries were in chronological order. No way was the inscription accompanying this entry wrong. It would be two more years before Noctis was born, yet Regis sounds as if he were expecting in this first entry. He put the diary away, suddenly reeling as the meaning finally settled in. 

*  *  *  *  *

Noctis was in a daze as he entered the dining room. Iris waved happily, rising to hug him and show him to his seat. In all his years, he never experienced his father being so candid, though he had little material to go on. It was a whole new side to his father. At this point, his vision and perceptions of his father were set in stone due to the cementing qualities of repeated reverie. He felt as if the ground quaked beneath his feet, but he maintained a cool exterior regardless. 

Noctis grabbed his fork and knife, letting the pleasantries of their company wash over him. His pack smiled while sharing with Iris, who occasionally met his gaze, only to look away. They carefully talked in circles around the memorial service—no mention of Iris’ presents, or the terse discussion on the balcony. Every time they approached the topics of loss and death, Prompto carefully guided them away with this or that story he heard from a Crownsguard or Hunter in attendance, a close battle or some epic feat of combat. 

He was suddenly distracted by his own hunger. The moment a plate was set in front of him, he dug in, thankful that his mouth was suddenly occupied instead of waiting in silence. Noctis handily devoured his first plate of waffles, then a second.

“Looks like your body must be preparing for a heat,” Iris said suddenly. Ignis stopped in his tracks while Prompto fumbled with his glass of juice. Gladiolus gripped his fork and knife, throwing Iris a withering glance, which went unacknowledged.

Noctis nearly choked on his food, but narrowly managed to maintain decorum. “That seems to be the case. It is coming on, all right.”

“Just in time for the long weekend too,” Iris said simply. “Any plans for it so far?” Noctis marveled at her approach, letting the “it” proceed undefined. She was the Hunter’s Guild liaison and an Amicitia, he thought.

“We chatted about it for a bit. Nothing solid yet, though,” Noctis replied. “But I’m…keeping it open.” Ignis paused for a moment while serving a new plate.

"If that's the case, I'll be right back." She put her plate in the sink and returned with a map. “If you’re in need of a little project, I have a suggestion. Gladio and I talked about it."

“We were just catching up. You know the Amicitias—work, work, work,” Gladiolus clarified, hands still gripping his silverware for some precious traction.

She spread the map before Noctis and Prompto. “Let’s see, this site should be okay—just a couple clicks northeast of Alstor Slough, Iggy. Once we get a new pylon up around the lake, we can get a stronger cell signal between Insomnia and Duscae.”

“Would smooth out the reporting chain,” Gladiolus added. He spooned half of his waffle onto Noctis’ plate, adding a dollop of whipped cream. “It would be nice to get it online sooner rather than later.”

“So this is what I was thinking,” Iris started, “I told you about those elder coeurls at the banquet, Gladio, how about giving the old hunter’s guild a hand? These elder coeurls been pushing east these past few weeks, which would be good normally, but we are getting reports that they’re disrupting power grids and pylons we had already cleared. After all that hard work too.”

“We could make a trip out of it,” Prompto said. “It’s a nice sunny Holiday weekend. Perfect for camping! We have the time to spare. We can get some group pics in.”

“And I could do some fishing too,” Noctis added, rubbing his chin. “It would be great to have some fresh bass."

“King Noctis, wrangling champ,” Prompto made a frame with his fingers, catching Noctis in his viewfinder. “Disciple of Bismarck! That might be a nice pic for the Crown’s InstaChat account.”

Gladiolus chuckled and clapped Prompto on the shoulder. “It doesn’t take a lot to make you happy, love. I have to admit, I like the sound of that.”

“We can head out this afternoon, Iris,” Noctis said. He looked at their beaming faces. It would be nice to have a solitary weekend with his Alphas—away from the Citadel and the city.

“Seeing their renowned Marshall in action may be instructive for the novice recruits,” Ignis added. “Even _we_ had problems with coeurls in our travels, and that was _with_   a regular flow of supplies."

“Let’s just do it because it will be fun, guys,” Noctis said.

“Oh thank you guys. I knew I could count on you,” Iris said. “When can you all head out? I will send a message to the local chapter of the Hunter’s guild and let them know. I have meeting with the regional commanders this afternoon.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Noctis saw Gladiolus nod toward Iris, mouthing the words, "Thank you."

“We’ll pack after breakfast,” Noctis said. “Shouldn’t take that long. It’ll be like the old days.”

Ignis set another full plate before his king. “To the old days.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“I will have to think of some recipes on our way out. Alstor Slough, right? That means bluegill, catfish, bass, anything else?” Ignis said. He began planning for the variables in Noctis’ fishing haul.

“Barramundi. Few different subspecies of the ones you listed too,” Noctis replied.

“Could you bread them, Iggy?” Prompto said. “It’s been awhile since we had some fish and chips.”

“I was thinking charred and grilled,” Ignis said, “or over a risotto with a bed of greens.”

“Speaking of,” Gladiolus said, cramming in Noctis’ rucksack and fishing tackle into the trunk. Ignis’ brow furrowed. “Can’t cook fish if Noct can’t catch them.”  

“Something wrong, Iggy?” Prompto asked. He slammed the trunk shut.

“You’re not forgetting anything, are you?” Ignis asked, turning to Noctis, who offered only a shrug. “Your suppressants. Have you taken them yet?” Prompto and Gladiolus looked upon him expectantly while Ignis stood with arms crossed, waiting patiently for his answer.

“I…I’m not taking them for this heat,” Noctis announced. “They just suck the life out of me. I didn’t feel like dealing with it, not when we have some…time together.”

Prompto tugged at the hem of his shirt. He glanced toward the other two Alphas, waiting for some direction, a sign of what they were thinking. Gladiolus was clearly struggling to find the words, and he could tell that Ignis’ thoughts were running a mile a minute.

“Or I could take them still, if you guys think that’s best,” Noctis sighed.

When no one said anything, Prompto finally piped up. “No, no! I mean, if you really want to take them, definitely do it. But if not, great! I mean, it’s still your decision and all, I just—guys?” took Prompto faltered while his eyes slid up and down Noctis’ form.

“You don’t sound too sure,” Noctis said. He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Really, I can go get them now, if you all aren’t ready. I understand.”

“Noct,” Ignis said, reaching out for Noctis’ hand. “I meant what I said earlier. Whatever choice you make regarding this heat, you have my support. And you have theirs. Doesn’t he?”

“I’m just happy that you made the choice for yourself is all. If they make you feel bad, then ditch them for sure!” Prompto said, scratching the back of his head.

“We just didn’t expect this so soon,” Gladiolus said, “but if you’re ready, we’re here for you.”

“Then let’s get going,” Noctis said. “We’ve burned enough daylight.” He quickly got into the car before he changed his own mind. He thought of how quick it would be to alter course; a quick elevator ride to the penthouse, retrieving the keys, unlocking the drawer, and popping some pills was all it would take. Instead, he buckled his belt, taking deep breaths, letting his decision settle.

In an instant, the rest of his pack situated themselves in the Regalia. Prompto took the wheel while Gladio took shotgun as navigator. Ignis and Noctis took the backseat. Prompto wasted no time skidding out of the garage and into Insomnia. The roof slid back, bathing them in golden sunlight.

Noctis was glad for the steady stream of air. He starting to feel tender. The telltale tingle danced on his skin. He laid a towel beneath him, not wanting to ruin the fresh leather upholstery. Cindy would understand, but Cid would never let them hear the end of it.

He thought of the suppressants which were way, way up in their quarters, locked tightly away in the nightstand drawer and thought, “Good riddance.”

Ignis instinctively kneaded the back of Noctis’ neck between his capable fingers, sensing his omega’s trepidation. He grazed the soft bonding points at the nape of his neck and his cauldron of hormones began to simmer. Noctis practically purred as the city whizzed by. Despite the open air, he knew his scent was hitting his Alphas like a freight train. Gladiolus caught Noctis’ eye in the mirror—that squint meant that his mischievous grin was not far behind.

The streets of Insomnia were bustling. Many took advantage of the sun-drenched afternoon, uncommon as they were in Lucis.  They waved as the famous Regalia shot past, happy to see the King and his pack off to enjoy the fine weather as well. Noctis regretted having the roof down. “Guess the whole kingdom knows I’m going into heat soon,” Noctis moaned.

“Hey, you’re only human,” Gladiolus chuckled. “Kings can have fun too. Once in a while anyway.”

Parts of the roads and streets rose in craggy stretches, with frequent detours and fluorescent orange signs littering Insomnia’s streets. Were it not for the persistently loyal Kingsglaive the city would be in much worse shape. For the sake of public safety only certain districts were permitted to be inhabited.  As they passed by piles of concrete and exposed rebar, he couldn’t take his mind off the monumentality of their task.

The work required to restore the metropolis to its former glory—not only before the World of Ruin, but before Niflheim’s destructive expansionism—may take the labor of an entire generation. Noctis resolved to see it through, but who would take up the charge in his place once he passed on? Even now, Noctis channeled and fueled the Crystal to create a web which kept many buildings from collapsing on them entirely. A skyscraper leaned and rested on its neighbor, a bridge maintained enough stability to bear pedestrians, and so on. Neither he nor his pack could accurately assess how long it would be before the more hazardous ruins could be cleared. Ignis had given a timespan of two or three years, but he was no demolition expert.  

As the distant peaks of the Citadel glinted in the mid-afternoon sun, Prompto hit a speedbump. The car bounced, and Noctis stifled a yelp with the back of his hand. He brought his legs together, feeling blood rush to his face and down below the belt.

“You did that on purpose,” Gladio teased. “You just can’t wait for that rough and tumble, can you?”

“Did not!” Prompto shot back. “You okay, Noct? Sorry about that.”

Noctis just grinned and shook his head. “You know I like a bumpy ride, Prompto.”

Their breath hitched in their throats. For a moment, Noctis thought they might take him there. It wouldn’t be the first time in the Regalia, after all. Prompto cleared his throat and focused on the road, glancing at Noctis through the rearview mirror.

“Don’t slow to a crawl, Prompto. Speed limit’s sixty-five outside the city,” Gladiolus demanded, breaking the silence. “I’d like to get to our campsite before Noctis pops.”

“Gladio!” Noctis said. Noctis smacked him playfully on the back of his head. Gladiolus snatched his hand and gave it a kiss. Prompto pushed the pedal down as far as possible without flooring it.

The car glided across the bridge out of Lucis. The top glided back and they basked in the sunlight. He reached toward Ignis and he reciprocated and slid closer to him in the back seat. Meanwhile Gladio and Prompto started making bets in the front on who would slay the most coeurls during their hunt.

“How many shots would it take you to kill one?” Gladio asked. “Those coeurls heal quickly—you’d have to do it in two or three hits to take ‘em down.

“How long would it take you to run up to one?” Prompto shot back. “Don’t forget, they dart in and out in the blink of an eye.”

They continued their debating, getting each other pumped up as dust billowed in a great cloud behind the wheels. It would be a few hours until they reached Alstor Slough. Noctis could tell that their blood was starting to roil.

From the look on Ignis’ face, he could tell that he was planning every variable of their meals, which depended on Noctis’ catches at the lake. From time to time, Ignis would add his own two cents. “You’d need to consider your reload times too, Prompto. And Gladio, we haven’t tested the balance on your new great sword, so the timing of your swings might not be what you’re used to.”

Noctis nodded off halfway through their drive, comforted by the constant din of his pack’s voices.

He dreamt of a delicate bassinet. Small hands reached out as he approached. The gentle sounds of his child’s cooing filled the room. He was about to graze the infant’s fingers as blinding light enveloped him.

A hospital gurney stretched out before him. His arms cradled a little bundle, which was slack and heavy and cold in his arms. Through an opening in the towel, he saw a thin tuft of hair. The scalp beneath it was blue and cold.

“We’re here, love,” Ignis said.

Noctis was startled awake. Ignis handed him a handkerchief. Trails of tears ran down his cheeks, which Noctis roughly wiped away. “How long was I out?” He wanted to ask if anyone had noticed him crying, but he already had his answer. Ignis cleared the hair away from Noctis’ eyes.

“Not too long,” Ignis said, tactfully avoiding Noctis’ distress. Noctis thanked him for it with a soft kiss.

They’ve reached their sanctuary campsite, which buzzed with preternatural glyphs. The sky glowed, orange and refulgent.

“Should I help out with the tent?” Noctis asked.

“No, Gladio and Prompto have it covered. Want to help me with my cooking supplies?” Ignis said. Noctis nodded and stretched as the disembarked. He gazed up at the stars, as his Alphas erected their campsite.

“This is the life. Clear skies, a big tent,” he looked toward Noctis and Ignis, “and my pack.”

Noctis checked his watch and counted. With certainty, the Nox Fleuret cluster arrived on time, just as it had the night before. No Starscourge and no daemons, only the present that the four of them had longed for all of their lives.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

“You’re not getting away that easy,” Gladiolus boomed. He hauled Prompto over his shoulder and sprinted to the end of the dock.

“Wait! Wait! Let me get my shirt off first!” Prompto yelped as they plunged into the shimmering, cold water.

Noctis tightened the drawstring of his swimsuit and tied his hair back. Ignis was on him in a second with sunscreen, basting him like a turkey. “Ten minutes is all it takes for it to soak in,” he advised him.

“But they’re having so much fun,” Noctis whined. “Gladio and Prompto didn’t have to put on any sunscreen.”

“They’ll regret it soon enough. Prompto burns and if Gladio wanted to maintain his tattoo, he’d remember to put some on too. Besides, you’ll have plenty of time to swim, Noct. The coeurl hunters we’re instructing won’t be here until midday tomorrow.”

Noctis pretend pouted. “Well, let me get your back then, Iggy.”

Prompto glided around in the lake. “You may be stronger, Gladio, but I’m more aerodynamic.”

“Hydrodynamic,” Ignis called out.

“Whatever! You know what I meant,” Prompto called back.

Noctis slathered sunscreen in every nook and cranny. His Alpha sounded pleased as his hands glided over his skin.

“Getting distracted, Prompto?” Gladiolus said during a leisurely backstroke.

Prompto watched Noctis smooth the sunscreen over Ignis’ back. Even from this remove, Noctis’ scars were plain and apparent, running in jagged zig-zags up and down his back. Noctis had recounted his time in the formless aether, where his own body acted as a scabbard for the gathered royal arms, and how they burst forth, searing his essence at the border between his skin and the royal arms.

Prompto was still hesitant to touch him there. “They’re just marks,” Noctis had said to him. He held a certain kind of hesitant reverence when he considered Noctis’ injuries. After all, the pain and labors of his omega’s body ultimately brought about Ardyn’s fall. Noctis gave of himself so completely to the effort that he was willing to die; perhaps there was a reason an omega was destined to end the Starscourge and Ardyn. Maybe it was something about Noctis’ biology as an omega that was able to transmit and summon the royal arms in that final confrontation. Now that he thought of it, the Lucian kings were all omegas, except, one would-be member: Ardyn.

It was Ardyn who healed those afflicted with Starscourge long ago, and the line of oracles, in a strange way, followed his lead. Luna was an Alpha as well, adept at absorbing the Starscourge from those unfortunate enough to be infected.

Prompto brought his wrist above the water. He wondered what other substances Alphas absorbed. The barcode on his wrist was still as crisp as the day Besithia’s researchers branded him with the permanent reminder of his origins. No laser, graft, or burn could ever obscure it, and no doctor he had gone to has offered any explanation for its uncanny permanence.

He paddled through the water in an attempt to let its coolness soften his thoughts. Noctis’ scars retained their clarity as well. Unlike those Noctis received during the attack on his mother’s entourage as a child, the ones from the royal arms still looked fresh, even after all these years. Something must have lingered within Noctis.

Prompto couldn’t tear his eyes from his omega. A large lump rose in his throat. Soon they would all come together in heats and rut, sweat, and biting and lovemaking, all without knowing if they were doomed to repeat their most recent tragedy. With Niflheim’s laboratories utterly destroyed, no means remained to test Prompto’s unique biology. What had Besithia’s technicians done to him before he was rescued? How far had they gotten in their research? What miasma lurked in his blood, his sweat, his seed?

Out of nowhere, a beach ball flew through the air, smacking Prompto square in the face. He heard Noctis’ carefree laugh as he swam over. “I was calling your name,” he said. His eyes were bright and welcoming.

Prompto dunked his head beneath the water, washing away the ears, emerging to throw the beach ball back. “Heads up!”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Noctis donned his sunglasses. The sun wasn’t letting up. He was glad Iggy forced the sunscreen on him. Prompto had already begun to turn pink, and Gladiolus a hale and hearty tan.

The four of them gathered on a rock at the water’s edge. Noctis had ejected them from the water. “You’ll scare away our dinner, guys.” Gladiolus had his nose buried in a book and Ignis wound himself around his well-defined midsection, fingertip gliding across braille passages. Prompto sat at the very edge of the rock, gazing at the placid waters. He’d been quiet so far, Noctis noticed. Occasionally Prompto would look over his shoulder, meet Noctis’ gaze and look away.

The water stretched out like a mirror before him. Noctis searched through his tackle, carefully putting together a lure for the biggest catch. What they didn’t eat tonight, they could salt or smoke for later. Some dried fish would be a nice snack to have once they were cooped up in the Citadel again, utterly inundated with affairs of state.

With a flick of the wrist, he cast the line far out near the lake grass. The bass would be cautious this time of year. Even more so if the long night hadn’t altered their behavior. Sania Yeagre was still in the throes of research on the topic, last he read. Still, he marveled at the fishes’ natural cycles: they instinctively knew when to emerge and when to rest, what insects were good to eat, where to lay their eggs, when to fertilize them and when to clear debris from their nests.

Speaking of, Noctis was already beginning to nest himself. A slew of beach towels coiled around him on the rock, warm from the sunlight. Even as king of Lucis, or maybe because of it, he always felt as if his rhythms and heats were more intense—a hurricane instead of a tide.

You couldn’t rush things with these fish. He was nearly content to bask in the sun while he waited for them to bite, but his father’s diary practically burned a hole in his rucksack nearby. He couldn’t leave it alone. The fish weren’t going anywhere—all he had to do was wait. Noctis retrieved Regis’ diary. It felt like lead in his hand. Just a few pages, he resolved, then he would put it away for the rest of the trip and concentrate on relaxing. Just a few pages.

 

_I must admit, I am still unused to focusing on my personal maladies. It doesn’t come naturally to me. With Niflheim’s borders ever-expanding, and the threat of all-out war mounting by the day, a single miscarriage, no matter how late in the term, seems rather small in comparison._

_Meeting with the heads of state and with my general have been tense. We’ve lost even more territory to Niflheim, regions a year prior we believed would never fall. I can feel their eyes on me. I know they don’t blame me, but I can’t help but feel evaluated. Appraised. They know I’ve lost a pregnancy for a third time. It’s impossible to hide from their prying noses and their peering eyes._

_Yet, I do not blame them. The child I sire has a destiny that will impact everyone in Lucis. It is our line only that the Crystal has chosen. Without its sovereign, Insomnia would be thrown in to grave peril. And it’s up to me to produce another._

_Our dire circumstances aside, a deeper, less clearly defined distress spreads. I know at that point in the pregnancy, it was not a fully-fledged child. It is not as if I’ve lost my son in a battle with Niflheim. I know that.  Yet this sadness does not abate._

_It’s difficult to describe. Dr. Benefica says these feelings frequently follow losses such as mine. It’s hard to imagine that this pain is felt the world over. It may be my biology lashing out at me or the fact that so much is at stake. Without a king to channel the Crystal’s power, to keep the Wall erected, our way of life will be lost forever. My child is not only an heir, but the key to lasting prosperity for Lucis._

_My wife has been nothing but patient and kind. We’ve been exploring in vitro fertilization. Who knows if that will suffice?_

_However, it feels as though time is running short, sand trickling down in the hourglass. What do those grains of sand measure, I wonder? Is it Niflheim’s inevitable encroachment or the open window of my fertility slowly shutting? Whose hand guides it shut, my family’s genetics, or some unknown and understudied effect of the Crystal’s energies?_

 

Noctis’ eyes glazed over when he looked at the placid water. His grip faltered. Still no bites. Perhaps the Crystal was the key, he thought. Its magic still coursed through his veins. He was at least lucky that Insomnia’s wall could be safely lowered, though he couldn’t divorce himself from it yet. The Starscourge had at last been scrubbed from their world, but Lucis was far from healed. No doubt Niflheim’s trespasses would scar the landscape.

He winced as he shifted in his seat. The scars on his back were begging for attention. Noctis didn’t know what it was, but his scars always flared up around his heats. Perhaps the Royal Arms, in their righteous fury, had implanted unknown magics into his very tissue. Noctis was supposed to perish in the effort, after all, but had somehow survived to reunite with his Alphas. Maybe that magic lingered, wreaking havoc on his system.

He swore at the irony. The Crystal designated his ancestors as the channelers of its will and powers, yet it made bearing of their heirs all the more difficult. A royal line crippled by the very thing that demanded its continuity. What a joke.

The tip of the rod twitched and bent toward the water.

“Noct,” Prompto said. “Noct, you’ve got something!” He snatched up the handle and began to reel in his big haul.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

The four gathered at the center of the nest, twining about each other’s bodies, surprisingly exhausted for one day of camping. The four opted for pillows and blankets in lieu of the camping chairs. The dirty dishes sat long abandoned in a tray near the camp stove, though they would need to be cleaned up before turning in.

Noctis had been especially quiet during dinner. Gladiolus had known Noctis for a long time and he knew when Noctis was spacing out or not paying him any mind. This wasn’t one of those times. Noctis’ gaze tracked the remaining ember of their once roaring campfire. In the days after Luna’s murder, Noctis would trace dust floating in a ray of sunshine, or a single piece of debris floating on the river. Whether Noctis knew it or not, Gladiolus noticed the symptoms of his withdrawing from the world. He wondered if it was something Noctis had read in King Regis’ diary.

He nuzzled his neck and felt Noctis’ heat building up inside of him, slowly but surely. The omega’s heart beat quickly in his chest. He couldn’t tell if it was a fight or flight response or the simmering of his hormones.

“You doing okay, little guy?” Gladiolus asked at last.

Noctis only nodded.

“Having fun?”

“It was nice to break out the old rod,” Noctis said quietly. “Good to know they’re still biting. Why?”

“That’s good to hear,” Gladiolus said. “You were just...quiet today. You usually can’t shut up when you land a catch like _that_.”

Noctis feigned a laugh. “A true master doesn’t gloat over small fry,” he joked. He leaned into Gladiolus. “I just have a lot on my mind. That’s all.”

“About what might happen with your heat?” Gladiolus asked, tightening his embrace. Life is too short for circular questions.

“About what might not happen,” Noctis said simply.

“We can drive back to the Citadel, if you need us to,” Prompto said. His head was in Noctis’ lap, gazing up at his omega and the stars. “Really, we’ll understand if you want to put this heat on ice.”

“You hate driving,” Noctis said.

“Yes, I do, but I’ll drive for you,” Prompto said. “Really, I would go now, if you wanted me to.”

Noctis chuckled, breaking the tension. It was good to hear his laughter. It was in short supply these days. “I know you would, Prompto.”

“You’ve had your nose buried in Regis’ diary. Is it about something you read?” Gladiolus asked. He picked up a long stick and nudged the embers. Sparks danced in the air. Noctis followed them as they blinked out of existence.

“Yeah.” Noctis almost looked guilty when his eyes met Gladiolus’. “I...never knew that—that my father was such a good writer. This whole time he had this whole other side to him.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”  Prompto asked. “If it’s making you sad, maybe you should put it down for a while. I was hoping you’d find something to comfort you in there. I didn’t want it to make you upset.”

Noctis stroked Prompto’s cheek. “No, no, I’m learning a lot. I just wish he were around, that’s all. I have more questions now than ever.”

“I know the feeling,” Gladiolus said. “My old man wasn’t too talkative either. He left a lot unsaid, at the end of the day.” He turned to Noctis. “Doesn’t mean _we_ have to.”

“It’s strange how it works out that way, isn’t it?” Ignis mused. “The more we as people find out about one another, the more curious we become. And with only a limited amount of time to resolve it.”

“No escaping that,” Prompto added.

Noctis wrapped more blankets around the group for warmth. He wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. He started to speak and stopped himself, until he finally blurted out, “If I never have a pup, if the nursery is empty forever, will you guys still love me?”

The pack was stunned into silence. Noctis wrapped a blanket about his shoulders, eyes glinting in the moonlight.  He twisted around, facing all three of his Alphas.

“What kind of question is that?” Gladiolus sputtered. “We wouldn’t be here if—”

“Would you?” Noctis insisted. He shuddered as he gripped the nesting blanket.

“Yes,” Gladiolus said getting on his hands and knees to crawl toward Noctis. “Without question. We will always love you.” He took his omega’s face in his hands. His jaw trembled.

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what got ahold of me,” Noctis said, leaning into his Alphas.

“I’m sure it’s a lot to take in, Regis’ words,” Ignis said. “Let’s get some shut-eye, alright? Some sun and exercise will do us good tomorrow.”

After cleaning the dishes and storing the food, after nesting and undressing, Gladiolus found himself wide awake. Noctis, after pretending to sleep for hours, was finally out. The tent’s nylon walls glowed in the intense moonlight.

“If your sadness were a dread behemoth, I’d fight it myself, if it would help,” Gladiolus whispered. “Just for you.”

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_My wife has been my bedrock, the person on which I’ve lain my entire foundation. It feels as though I’ve hurt her somehow. I know I’m not to blame, and she has reassured me of the fact repeatedly this past year or so, but, still, the guilt persists. Every hiccup, every little cold is a cause for concern—who could blame her?_

_I don't know where I would be without my Alpha's support. I can't thank her enough for her patience and fortitude._

_For her, I keep my head high. I must continue to believe I will bear this heir to completion. This new stress for my Alpha, at least, is rooted in excitement._ _Despite my lingering questions, I know that this is the child I bear to term. Maybe it is some insight from the Crystal. I cannot explain it, only_ feel  _it._

_Though I wish I knew where the true obstacle lay, I know I'll only waste precious time pursuing more dead ends. Instead, I've taken to the good doctor's breathing exercises (now that I'm far enough in my term for them to apply). All my focus is on this pregnancy. My meetings have been reduced to only the most crucial, and my diet strictly observed and managed._

_I’ve been dreaming of a child for years—a pup of my own to love and cherish. Insomnia will have their heir, but, more importantly, I will have my child to adore._

Regis, with child, wrote these words nine months before his birthday. Noctis checked the date twice, just as he had done for the other entries. He closed it and clutched it in his lap for some time. 

“He did it…he did it,” Noctis said under his breath. The tent was damp with morning dew. He had gotten up even before Ignis, unable to keep away from perhaps the only record of his family’s secret struggle. “Dad…” 

The sleeping behind him rustled. “Noct?” Ignis asked. “Why are you crying?”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Ignis followed the rustling through the brush and branches. Gladiolus lead the march, followed by Noctis, with Prompto trailing behind.  

“The rendezvous point shouldn’t be much further,” Gladiolus said, reading from Iris’ notes.

The power lines above Ignis buzzed and hummed, creating discord with the scent of earth and flora. The sunlight warmed his skin off and on, indicating dense canopy hanging above them. He imagined what the dew looked like sprinkling off the branches of the pine and fir, glinting in the sunlight for one brief moment of clarity before falling off into the shadowy underbrush.

For the most part, Ignis followed Noctis’ scent, whose impending heat would make him easier to track in the battle to come, if nothing else.

Noctis changed course, and Ignis followed his wafting wake. Ignis’ nose was sharper than Gladiolus’ and Prompto’s. Even before he lost his eyesight, Ignis was able to find Noctis in the crowds of Lestallum and in the depths of Costlemark Tower’s catacombs.

Ignis thought his olfactory parts of his brain were wired uniquely, bordering or wallowing in synesthesia, depending on the task and day. The alchemical mix and match of spices and herbs was always second nature to Ignis as a result. The roil and melding and blending of the pack’s lovemaking was the same.

Prompto’s scent was sharp and bright—star anise, black pepper, cinnamon; Gladiolus’ was deep and difficult to parse out—leather, woodsmoke, tobacco flower; his omega’s scent was filled with mercurial rhythms and nuances Ignis learned over a lifetime of proximity and devotion—rosewater, gardenia, baby basil, notes of lavender and musk.

Yet some dark underpinning lingered with Noctis since his hospitalization. Perhaps it was a side-effect of pregnancy, when his hormones worked in overdrive, signaling to the rest of the world that, yes, he was with child. Maybe it lingered, toiling in secret for a pup that wasn’t to be. His sex ed courses never mentioned anything like this.

Still, Ignis could follow Noctis, no matter how much his scent might have changed.

As they drew closer to their reconnaissance point, the wires in his mind crossed. Another scent lingered in the air. Though he knew exactly where Noctis traversed, he couldn't help but catch notes similar to him on the breeze. "Curious." Ignis grasped his spear in one hand and with the other he unconsciously reached out to his omega, detecting the subtle changes in Noctis’ output as they traveled to their hunting grounds. If he stopped to listen, he could hear the crackle of the unruly creatures, who were less than a kilometer away.

“There they are now,” Ignis said. He could recognize that smell anywhere. Hunters from out west had a particular twang to their scent—differences in diet was a likely culprit. The World of Ruin hobbled trade today, after all.

Two hunters crouched in the bushes. One was older, with scorch marks over his left ear, and the other with a high ponytail.

“I’m glad we have you guys here,” the burned hunter said. “Though I’m a bit ashamed that we need disturb you with lowly matters like this, my king. Please accept my apologies,” he said, bowing deeply.

Noctis held up an open palm. “No, thank you for meeting us here. Any intel you have will be valuable,” Noctis said. “We’re happy to help in any way we can.”

Prompto pulled out his binoculars. “About half a dozen coeurls. From the looks of it, two of them are elders, just like Iris said.”

“We don’t get many reports of those,” Ignis said. Indeed, many likely perished during the World of Ruin, when their haunts and hunting grounds were trammeled upon by all matter of daemon.

“Yeah, they must be vets of the long night,” Noctis said, cracking his knuckles.  

“That wouldn’t surprise me,” the scarred hunter grumbled. “One of ‘em has been siring left and right—making a chain of nests up near electric grids across Duscae.”

“An Alpha male, huh? Sounds like a real workout,” Gladiolus chuckled.

“That one with the scar gave us a real struggle,” the hunter with the ponytail said. “If it weren’t for Iris, we would’ve been in a real bad spot.”

“Just like an Amicitia,” Gladiolus said proudly.

“No need to get cocky, now,” Ignis said. “If a coeurl like that survived the World of Ruin and has established a continent-wide hierarchy, chances are it’s unlike anything we’ve seen before.”

“We need this part of the grid back online,” Noctis said. “There’s no helping it. It’s them or us.”

“With this part of the grid restored, the outposts here will operate at a much greater capacity,” Ignis said. He withdrew a few vials from his pocket and distributed them to his pack and the hunters. “These will help. This pheromone should keep the site clear after we disperse the coeurls.”

“Where’d you get these?” Noctis asked.

“From the labs—they don’t just make suppressants, you know,” Ignis replied.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Gladiolus asked. “Our chit-chat won’t get ‘em cleared out.”

“Way ahead of you,” Prompto said, snapping the barrel back into place. “The pheromone is loaded, let’s go.”

The group advanced toward the coeurl pack, keeping low and to the shadows when they could and keeping chatter to a minimum Ignis waited to hear the click of Prompto’s firearm, then pulled his spear from the aether.

The purr of Noctis’ engine blade told Ignis exactly what maneuvers to expect. He would be there with spear in hand, ready to strike and weave with his omega on the battlefield.

Prompto popped out of the brush, flare gun in hand, and shot a bright beacon right above the nest. Ignis listened to the hiss of its trajectory to determine where the coeurls were concentrated. It burst in midair, stunning and catching the beasts by surprise. Soon their hisses and howls resounded through the clearing. The hunt was on.

Gladiolus readied his great sword. Noctis flipped and planted his feet on the broad side of the blade. With a surge of strength, Gladiolus launched him up into the air. Noctis hurled his engine blade and disappeared into a glimmer of blue light.

Ignis listened. Noctis popped back into existence and he sprinted toward the crackling spot, catapulting over a boulder with his spear, following his omega. He swept to the left while Prompto laid cover fire. Spear spinning fluidly, he threw a dagger toward one coeurl to the left, curving and weaving through the whiplash of the beast’s crackling tendrils. Before he knew it, Noctis was there. They hooked arms, gathering momentum as Noctis slashed at a second beast and launched toward another couple.

Gladiolus made a wide, sweeping arc, sending two more coeurls spiraling back with a great shockwave. Prompto played leap-frog off of Gladiolus’ back and fired another flare, creating another opening for his fellow Alpha.

The coeurls hissed and snarled, their whiskers snapping back and forth. One jolted Gladiolus, but with a twist of his wrist and a bellowing cry, he caught it by the whip and pulled it in for a crushing blow.

Noctis blinked back and forth, phasing through the beast swiping claws as he twirled with his engine blade.

“Noctis, catch!” Ignis said. Identifying his omega through scent alone, Ignis hurled a magic flask toward his mate. Noctis stretched and snatched it out of mid-air. He threw it to his feet. Twisting, he hurled his sword toward an overhanging tree, blinking out just as the flask burst into blistering and freezing winds. The younger coeurls hissed at the sudden and precipitous drop in temperature and scampered off to lick their wounds.

The wind disoriented Ignis, who maintained cover until he could get a sense of Noctis’ location. He felt as if Noctis were in two places at once. 

The elders, stubborn and bent on survival, withstood the icy blast. Electricity crackled through their snouts and down their tendrils. Gladiolus rolled in, keeping up the pressure. He raised his blade for a heavy blow. He slammed down his great sword, creating another shockwave that rumbled below the elders’ feet. Ignis took the opportunity to swoop in with his fiery blades, singing the beasts as he created a whirlwind of heat and light.

“Up here, Iggy!” Noctis yelled from the tree tops. “Let’s go for a link strike!”

“Roger,” Ignis shouted back. Noctis wove beneath Ignis’ spear tip, creating a barrage of sharpened tip impossible to dodge.

A stream of arrows whizzed over his shoulders, creating a flurry of strikes, knocking the elder coeurls off balance. Three younger coeurls surrounded Noctis and Prompto. Noctis swiped up while Prompto readied his noise blaster.

“Now would be a good time to cover your ears!” Prompto yelled. Noctis warped back up into the sky and another shock wave resounded below, knocking the weaker coeurls off their feet. Noctis blinked back down, landing the final blows and sending the young adult coeurls scampering off.

Gladiolus swirled round and round with his blade, at last knocking out an elder coeurl.

“Way to go, Gladio!” Noctis shouted. He thrust his blade and was at Gladiolus’ side.

“We’re not through yet, Noct!” Gladiolus shouted. “Still have more time to show off!”

“You know it!” Noctis shouted back.

The four had the last coeurls backed into a corner between three big boulders—utterly trapped. The eldest coeurl was bleeding, heaving heavily in an attempt to breathe. Its fur held a silvery sheen, its hide riddled with grisly scars. Behind it trembled two younger pups. They were not mature enough to even conjure electric pulses.

Their distress hit Ignis, obscuring everything else. That scent, that familiar scent, what was it? They were sending olfactory signals to their pack, radiating outward in waves and waves. He covered his nose, but could not shake the smell. He could hear the pups behind it whimper, giving ineffective, frightened snarls as they cowered before them. Ignis couldn’t put a finger on it, but something was off.

Noctis met the eyes of the elder coeurl, who snarled in great defiance. Something lurched in Noctis' heart as he watched the two pups cower behind their pack leader. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched them tremble. They were battered and bruised, but healthy when compared to their pack leader.

Ignis’ head snapped toward Noctis. His omega was distressed at the sight, he could smell it.

The elder’s front leg gave out with the effort of intimidation, yet it hissed and snarled, whipping its tendrils back and forth and conjuring the last of its crackling sparks.

Prompto looked to Noctis. The engine blade blinked away into blue light as he stood there, fists clenched and shaking. Ignis heard Noctis’ heart beat out of control as the last of the coeurls waited for their next move. Breathing in deeply, Ignis at last figured out what was off.

“Guys, I believe—I believe this elder is a matriarch. She’s _pregnant_ ,” Ignis said.

Noctis wiped his eyes as the fact settled in. “Their…their home,” he said beneath his breath. “They just want a home.” Noctis’ voice cracked as he looked the beasts square in the eye. The four stood at an impasse as the elder coeurl snarled and howled.

A hand pressed against Ignis’ chest and he was nudged backward, his back against the rough rock. The snarling subsided. He heard a glass vial break against the rock. A foul stench permeated the air.

“It’s okay,” Noctis said gently. “Go. Go.”

The beast reeled at the smell of the pheromone. With one last hiss, the coeurl grabbed the youngest cub by the scruff, shepherding them through their pursuers. The group of four let them pass. On the crest of the nearby hill, they united with their pack, battered and driven away, but alive. They were silent as they watched them run off.

Noctis sat, utterly spent, on a nearby boulder. He caught his breath, discussing small sobs with his heaving breaths. His arms were open wide, begging for their touch. His pack embraced him, damp with sweat and congratulating him on a job well done.

“Good hunt, you guys,” Noctis said at last.

Ignis rubbed Gladiolus’ back, massaging out the weariness while Prompto nuzzled between the two of them.

“Good for a warm up, you mean,” Gladiolus chuckled.

“It was an interesting challenge,” Ignis said. “It’s a great show of skill to go the non-lethal route.” He stroked Noctis’ chin and his neck. “We can’t too disruptive to the wildlife.”

“It’s true…Eos is their home too,” Prompto said. He stretched and holstered his revolver. “If they just chose a better spot…”

“Can’t blame them,” Noctis said. “Once we get the dispersing pheromone out, this part of the grid should be left undisturbed.” 

“That was so awesome,” the hunter with the ponytail shouted. The two sprinted over, their eyes wide with admiration and excitement. “The way you guys move—it’s like a sixth sense! It’s hard to believe you guys didn’t plan it out ahead of time!”

“That is the power of our king and his pack. True comrades know each other like the back of their hands,” the scarred hunter said to her. “You four truly have a close bond. How could we ever repay you?”

Noctis waved a hand and smiled. “No thanks needed. Just get that pheromone to the rest of your crew. Seems to have worked out just fine here. This is a team effort. It’s my duty and honor to serve you,” he said.

Ignis smiled, feeling his omega’s relief wash over them. He plugged his nose. “I suppose I’ll be smelling this for a bit,” he joked. He handed more vials to the hunters.

"And, if you could..." Noctis started. He had the hunters' rapt attention. "If any of your crew runs into that matriarch. Take it easy on her, will you?"

 

*  *  *  *  * 

 

Woodsmoke wafted around the party. Ignis worked diligently at his cooking station, taking paring knives from his neatly organized tray, and replacing them with care, prepping the fish from Noctis’ late afternoon catch. The rounds of the filet were firm and round in his fingers as he brushed them liberally with oil, herbs and spices.

Gladiolus flipped another page on the stool near the work bench while Noctis and Prompto tapped mercilessly on their phone screens around the campfire. Prompto’s frequent yelps and cries reminded Ignis of their younger days, back when he could see the flicker of the campfire in his pack’s eyes.

Noctis was quiet for some time following the hunt, the coeurl matriarch no doubt on his mind. He took to his fishing silently, Regis’ diary no doubt in tow. Ignis chopped the veggies into large chunks and emptied them into a bowl near the pot of oil. “More please,” he asked. Gladiolus drew more from the colander and Ignis deftly chopped them.

Noctis scolded Prompto again for using up their Revives on his under-leveled character. "Those are expensive, you know."

“How are you gonna level up if you don’t live through the fight?” Prompto laughed. Noctis frowned and doubled his efforts, grimacing as they delved deeper into the dungeon.

“Oh! Hold that face! It’s priceless! This’ll make a good post card.” Prompto snapped a shot before Noctis could react.

The night was dense with the sound of wildlife. Ignis had not forgotten the silence that persisted during the World of Ruin, when all matter of fauna fled the presence of the daemons. A catoblepas, whose back rose like a mountain peak in the lake, lulled deeply. Fireflies buzzed at the water’s edge, dancing their fleeting dances. It must have been a sight, indeed. Life, sure enough, had experienced a resurgence since the Dawn. The one who had borne so much life in the world already, pregnancy or no pregnancy, sat nearby, bearing a pain that Ignis wished he could wash away.

Ignis started on the batter for the vegetables while Gladiolus mashed the peas. Gladiolus’ hand was warm on the small of his back, his stubble scratchy as he affectionately showed love to the chef. Ignis seared the fish and fried the tempura, all while Prompto and Noctis fought their way through their digital dungeon.

“Smells good,” he said.

“You mean me or the fish?”

“Both.”

Noctis crossed his legs and continued playing. Just as the duo was about to enter the boss chamber in their game, Gladio’s strong hands clamped over their shoulders. “Dinner time, my stalwart warriors. Iggy, tell them what's on the menu.”

Ignis’ hands gently ran over the tabletop, confirming everything was in place. “Seared bass served with a side of vegetable tempura, and chilled mint and green pea mash. Fresh squeezed juice. Simple things."

“Ohh! It smells so good!" Prompto said. “Get off your feet for a bit and let me serve you up, Iggy. The blanket’s a few meters to your left, Iggy.”

The four settled on Noctis’ swirling pile of blankets, plates piled high with food. Noctis drew his Alphas close to the crackle of the fire. He felt a heat separate from the campfire as they ate. It would be starting soon. His Alphas were pleasantly pungent, and he nearly squirmed in anticipation. He knew their sympathetic glandular systems were kicking into overdrive, increasing their stamina for the intense activity to come.

They talked and chatted about their successful hunt today. Prompto wondered where their pack would go to next, while Iggy expressed hope that the hunters would spread the pheromone quickly. Gladiolus said another infestation would be grounds for another camping trip, an idea Prompto was quick to ratify. Noctis looked toward his rucksack. Regis’ diary peaked over the edge. Ignis noted his persistent quietness, but did not bring it up. 

“Guys, I wanted to talk,” Noctis began slowly.

Ignis' hand went to Noctis’ knee. “Of course, Noct. What is it?”

“You all probably noticed I’ve had my nose buried in my father’s diary.”

“Well, you know, we were just being polite. How is it so far?” Prompto asked cautiously.

Noctis reached over and clutched Prompto’s hand. “It’s a lot to process.”

“I can imagine,” Prompto said, stroking Noctis’ soft hair.

“I have to admit, it was kind of a blow to my pride,” Noctis said with a feigned chuckle. “Always thought I was my parents’ first cub.” He set their plates aside and turned to face the pack. “We all know my heat is coming. Before we all get caught up in it I just…I wanted to thank all of you.”

“No need to thank us,” Gladiolus said. “We’re always here for you.” He clasped Noctis’ hand.

“What’s the occasion?” Ignis asked.

“For being there for me. No..no that's not it,” Noctis said. He fussed with the drawstrings of his pants. He avoided Prompto and Gladio’s eyes. “I know—I know I haven’t been making this easy for any of you. I wanted to say thanks for...for putting up with me these past few weeks. That's all.”

“Noct…” Ignis sighed.

Noctis drew his arms tight around his chest. He sank slightly into his blanket. “I’m—I’m trying to be strong about it. About the baby we lost.” Hearing it out loud stunned his Alphas into silence. They all raked their memories. Had any of them said it out loud since that day? Prompto usually changed the subject, while Gladiolus shrugged it off. Ignis found ways to talk around it, never using the words specifically.

Prompto drew closer, lip trembling and eyes tearing up.

“I’ve been trying so hard to be strong for Insomnia," Noctis said, but I realize I’ve been neglecting you all—right when you needed me most. I’ve been wondering if I’m broken and…I’ve been blaming myself for not being able to bear an heir, for not giving Lucis a powerful leader to follow, for being a bad omega. I just can’t shake the feeling that I’ve let you all down.”

Gladiolus drew closer. Prompto rested his head on Noctis’ shoulder. Noctis sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “I just…I want us all to be a family, you know. I know that’s a stupid thing to say. You guys are already my family. You guys are my family and I’ve been ignoring your guys’ pain too. I’m worried that I’ll never make you all happy—that I’m a broken mate. I’m worried you all will leave me if things go on like this—but that’s just so ludicrous to even think, let along say out loud. Here I am snapping at all of you when you’re just trying to be there for me.”

Noctis leaned into their touch. A silence stretched between them, punctuated by the crackling of the fire and Noctis’ shuddering breaths. Noctis couldn’t believe what he just said. He knew they would never leave him. They had all been through hell to find each other again, to retake Insomnia and make it their home. Noctis sank further down into the blankets, avoiding all eye contact as he wiped his eyes. Uttering what bubbled inside of him felt like an accusation.

Gladiolus kissed Noctis’ forehead and ruffled his hair. “I had a part in this too, Noct. I got so wrapped up in the idea of us having a pup. I can’t imagine how much pressure I put on you, and on our pack."

"It wasn't that bad," Noctis offered.

"I pushed you all into making a nursery, for crying out loud. I just…I had so much pride seeing you with child. Your smell, the feel of your skin, the way you smiled. I couldn’t get enough.” His fists trembled in his lap. “I’m sorry, Noct. It wasn’t fair to go telling my sis when it was still news to us. And then… when we lost the baby, and you had to go through that all over again during the memorial service in front of everyone.” He knelt down and touched his forehead to the ground. “I’m so sorry, Noctis. Forgive me.”

“No, Gladio, get up. You don’t need to apologize for being excited,” Noctis said. Gladiolus shot up, eyes red and watering.

“If you are broken, Noctis, then surely I must be too," Ignis suddenly piped up. Removing his darkened glasses, he slowly took Noctis’ hand ran it gently over his scars. “For weeks after losing my eyesight, I felt as if the gods were punishing me for my hubris, for daring to tread in the realm of the Lucian Kings. I felt like nothing more than dead weight, a burden, useless to our cause.”

Noctis gripped his hand tightly. “You’re not broken, Iggy! No way in hell you are.”

“It hurt to hear me say that, didn't it? Then please don’t talk about yourself that way,” Ignis said. “Hearing you belittle yourself after you’ve sacrificed so much...it hurts."

Noctis’ thumb grazed the worst of the scarring. He felt Ignis wince beneath his gentle touch, but Ignis kept his hand wrapped around Noctis wrist, guiding the omega’s caress.

“Despite what’s happened in Altissia, you never abandoned me. None of you. No matter how bad things got, we fought side by side until the very end—through the bowels of Niflheim, through a decade of night, and, now, through the weight of rebuilding. You have our love, Noctis. No matter what comes or what never comes, we will be here for you. No one is to blame for what happened.”

“Iggy’s right, Noct,” Prompto whimpered. “In fact, I blamed _myself_ , for the…the,” he took a deep breath, bracing himself to say it out loud, “for the stillbirth. I thought it was because of how…how I was made and where I came from.”

“Prompto,” Noctis gasped.

“I thought my genes, or the cloning, or just being created in that terrible lab had done something to me, something I can’t ever undo.” He wrapped his arms around his stomach. “While you were in the hospital, I couldn't shake the feeling that I  _poisoned_ you somehow!”

“Never,” Noctis said. He leaned over, stumbling over blankets and pillows, grasping Prompto around the shoulders. “I would _never_ think that about you, Prompto. I love you. Whatever happened to you in Niflheim isn’t you fault. None of it.”

“It’s all I’ve been thinking about these past few weeks. I’ve been too scared to even mention it. Thought you’d all throw me away,” Prompto said. He let the tears flow freely as he fell into Noctis.

“For what? The Starscourge is no longer part of this world,” Ignis said joining the two. “Even if—”

“Even if you were…carrying it inside you, it’s gone now. All of it,” Gladiolus said through gritted teeth. “Throw you away—over my dead body.” He he cradled Prompto from behind, wrapping his arms about his pack.

Prompto’s eyes brightened. “Really? Even—even if...”

“Then we adopt, we get a surrogate, I don’t care,” Noctis said. “We’re together for life,” he said, weeping and shaking. “Who cares how battered we are?”

“You can say that again,” Gladiolus choked out. “Didn’t travel to hell and back to let something like this get us down.”

“No matter what happens tomorrow, we’ve got each other,” Ignis said. 

"Guys..." Prompto trailed off.

 

*  *  *  *  * 

 

They sat huddled together for some time, weight lifted from their shoulders. The campfire had gone out on its own, but another one in their hearts burned still. There they mourned and cried again, but with a sense of renewal and forward momentum. Dishes were cleaned and put away, stars and blessings counted. Noctis gathered their blankets in the tent, creating a spot of warmth and softness, creating a tender epicenter around which his Alphas would orbit. 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, all. I was out of town for President's Day weekend and didn't want to rush this chapter out.
> 
> That being said, get ready. This is the heat chapter, so all porn-related tags in the fic listing will apply.

Noctis twisted and curled on his foam pad. The window panels were unzipped, and a cool breeze flowed freely through the vents. His Alphas were hot against his skin, but maybe it was just his heat. His sleeping bag was unzipped and bundled down near his feet—no doubt kicked off during the night as his body coiled and coiled in anticipation.

The scent of his Alpha’s permeated throughout the tent. Soon they would wake with an omega in the midst of heat, waiting with open thighs and open mouth, panting, begging, yearning. He would make them wait no longer. Today was the day.

Their conversation from last night still repeated through his mind. He couldn’t have been luckier. They’ve been through hell and back together, swam through the murk and mire of the war, the World of Ruin and their most recent loss. Noctis’ eyes watered as he counted his blessings: Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus.

Suddnely, his eyes met Prompto’s, who watched him in the dim of early morning, still reclining against Gladiolus. “Noct…” Slowly, patiently, he ran his fingertips up Noctis’ thigh, his side, and up through his wild black hair. Noctis whined in his throat. Prompto’s hands ran up back and forth over his body, sliding over his sweat. Slick glistened against his inner thighs and backside. Prompto licked his lips.

He leaned forward and kissed Prompto spiritedly, losing all pretension of subtlety. Prompto held Noctis’ hands, bringing him closer. Before Noctis knew it, Gladiolus was behind him, pupils dilated, tongue swiping over his lips. Gladiolus cracked his neck and knuckles. A devious smile erupted on his face as he watched Prompto and Noctis mingle. He let the light of dawn dance across his bare chest. Noctis’ heart was in his throat as he considered his most solid of Alphas. Not to be outdone, Prompto stripped his tank top, exposing a lithe and toned form.

Noctis looked around, hands running eagerly across their chests, not wanting one second out of touch. “Iggy? Where’s Iggy?”

“Right here, my love,” Ignis said with a slight rasp. He shoved pillows and blankets forgotten outside back into the tent. Swiping them, Noctis created a wreath about him, eager to touch the softness and feel it cradle his sensitive skin. Ignis smiled as he listened to Noctis’ eager readying of their lair.

“You can thank Prompto for those,” Ignis said quietly, kissing the nape of Noctis’ neck as he created their lovemaking pillow fort.

Gladiolus and Prompto edged closer. After a long, slow drag of his finger up Noctis’ thigh, Gladiolus brought his finger, slick and wet, to his lips, tasting his omega off of his fingertip. Noctis shivered. Prompto gnawed softly at Noctis’ shoulder. He growled, nostrils flaring as Noctis caressed the blonde’s cheek.

“You smell so good, Noct,” Prompto said.

Ignis knelt down, placing his tinted in a pouch and tucking them safely away. Noctis gazed into his milky irises. He brought his hand to Ignis’ cheek and said good morning. Noctis gently stroked the scar tissue across Ignis’s left eye and cheek, laying as delicate a kiss as he could manage. Ignis raised his hand to cover Noctis’, rocking back and forth.

“So good to me,” Ignis muttered.

Ignis stripped his shirt and laid a surprisingly tender and chaste kiss on Noctis before working down his jawline. “Want you,” Noctis managed between tiny gasps. Tingling seized his throat and neck. Every soft touch jolted him. His skin burned and he reached around, drawing his Alphas closer into the orbit of his sensuous star.

“Want all of you. Please,” Noctis managed, reaching out to his pack.

“Please what?” Gladiolus teased.

“Be with me. Breed me,” Noctis said, voice wavering. “I want to feel all of you. I’m burning up.”

“Say no more, my love,” Ignis said.

Ignis wasted no time, tonguing deep into Noctis open, waiting mouth. Gladiolus laid kisses along the back of Noctis’ neck and shoulders while Prompto dove in, kissing Ignis and Noctis. Gladiolus stretched out and grabbed Prompto by the scruff of his neck. Gladiolus kissed Prompto roughly over Noctis’ shoulder, getting the other Alpha riled up, blushing from cheek to chest. His stubble scratched and burned Prompto’s skin, but he took the other Alpha gladly. Prompto’s hand slowly crept over Gladiolus’ firm thighs, reaching the center. He stroked Gladiolus through his briefs, fingers barely making it around the formidable shaft.

Noctis felt Ignis’s hand slide beneath his waistband. He moaned into Ignis’ mouth as his Alpha squeezed his ass cheek, spreading them apart, feeling the leaking slick. Noctis giggled at the wonderful, tantalizing sting of it—the drag of Ignis’ fingernail, the prick of Gladiolus’ teeth, the pinch of Prompto’s grasp. With his free hand, Noctis walked his hand up Prompto’s stomach, fingertips grazing his pert nipples. He started gently, feeling Prompto’s sensitive nipple grow rigid and firm. He broke away from Ignis for a moment to nuzzle Prompto’s collarbone. He breathed him in deeply.

He welcomed Prompto next. Ignis took to Gladiolus, stroking him and feeling his precum build up, staining his briefs. Prompto kissed Noctis eagerly, moaning with every playful swirl of his tongue. The gentle, but insistent growls of his Alphas only roused Noctis further. After some foreplay, Gladiolus and Ignis turned their focus to Prompto and Noctis.  

“Love you, Noct,” Prompto said. Prompto gingerly pulled the front of his omega’s briefs down. Noctis bucked forward with his hips, feeling Prompto’s breath on his cock. His free hand closed over the head, massaging it with slick swirls. Noctis squirmed beneath Prompto’s touch, at a loss for words and gasping when Prompto dipped down.

“Beautiful,” Gladiolus murmured. “Take his cock, Prompto.” He placed his hand in the blonde’s hair, guiding him up and down.

It was Gladiolus’ turn to delve into Noctis’ mouth. His kisses delicate and undulating, growing and receding in intensity like the tide. Prompto gathered speed below. Gladiolus’ hand swept up Ignis’ bare thigh and up into his briefs. Ignis moaned in appreciation. Gladiolus explored further, feeling the other Alpha’s turgid cock swelling beneath his fingers.

Ignis felt between Noctis’ ass cheeks, reveling in the slick that coated his fingers. “So good for us, Noct. So nice and open,” he murmured.

Noctis moaned in need. Ignis rubbed against his hole with an exploratory fingertip. It puckered and twitched eagerly at his touch. Noctis bucked forward again and he felt Prompto’s wet, hot throat twitch and spasm around his cock. Prompto pulled away and chuckled. “Eager omega, huh?” He didn’t bother wiping the spit and precum from his mouth and dived back down again while Gladiolus worked Ignis’ cock in earnest.

Ignis laid the four of them down in a diamond. Gladiolus took over for Prompto, swallowing Noctis whole as he dipped a hand between Noctis’ cheeks, slowly, salaciously. He gave Noctis a few rough strokes, coating his cock with his own slick as he swallowed his omega’s cock. Noctis leaned to one side, moving onto Ignis’ bouncing member. Ignis in turn repositioned Prompto, guiding his mouth to Gladiolus while taking Prompto in himself.

His Alphas growled and moaned as they lay together. Noctis whimpered around Ignis’ cock. It glided over his tongue and near the back of his throat. His eyes watered, but he took it in stride. Gladiolus worked him over roughly and eagerly. Noctis’ hips bucked and his toes curled as the stimulation built itself up inside his belly. Across from him Ignis worked on Prompto’s cock, mouth working effortlessly on the smaller Alpha.

“I need—I need—” Noctis choked out.

Gladiolus wiped the sweat and hair from Noctis’ bro, laying a kiss on his temple. “What do you need, baby?”

Noctis got on all fours and arched his back. He rested on one elbow, using his free hand to pull his right ass cheek aside. “Eat me out. Please—so much touch, I need—”

“Don’t need to tell _me_ twice,” Gladiolus said. He lowered himself down. He bared his teeth and nipped at Noctis’ plump, toned ass cheeks. Noctis yipped and smiled, totally dazed by the overwhelming sensations of his Alphas: the smells, the sounds, the touches.

Ignis maneuvered gracefully with Prompto. Ignis pushed Noctis up and lay beneath him as Noctis rose on all fours. Ignis’ cock bobbed and swayed upward before Noctis’ mouth as Noctis’ swung like a pendulum above Ignis’ waiting mouth. Adding to the spread, Prompto knelt on some pillows in front of Noctis, stroking his cock, tapping the head against Noctis’ waiting tongue.

Ignis heard the shredding of fabric above him. Gladiolus, enticed growl rumbling in his considerable chest, tore Noctis’ briefs at the seams, balled them up and threw them wantonly to the corner of the tent. He got back down, facing Noctis’ hole.

The light broke over the horizon. He watched Noctis open up as he spread Noctis’ cheeks wide. The omega whimpered and moaned. Gladiolus’ hot breath was enough to make him squirm. “So hot, Gladio. Let me feel it, please. Your tongue, your mouth…”

“Of course, baby,” Gladiolus hummed. He dipped down licked a long, wet, slow stripe up Noctis’ cleft, grazing his hole.

Noctis’ head dipped as he groaned. Gladiolus licked back down. Noctis grew impatient at the slow crawl of Gladiolus’ tongue, but yipped when he felt a mouth close around his cock. Ignis, elbows propping himself up, sucked Noctis off as Gladiolus built his pace, lapping generously with this tongue. Noctis was sweet on his tongue, precum was salty and sweet. He felt Noctis’s thighs shudder against his shoulders, and the rumblings of Gladiolus’ Alpha growl.

Noctis looked up at Prompto. When he could catch his breath Noctis opened his mouth wide. Prompto poked forward in a few exploratory nudges before letting Noctis take him whole. Despite the mounting pleasure at his waiting hole and the tip of his own cock, Noctis worked Prompto diligently, letting his Alpha wipe away his watering eyes.

“You’re so good, Noct,” Prompto said. “You’re always so good. I’m so glad we can be here with you.”

Noctis moaned in appreciation. Gladiolus’ tongue began to linger closer and closer to his hole. He swiped his tongue back and forth in languid, heavy motions. His swollen lips closed around his hole in wet kisses.

Circling around his omega’s hole, Gladiolus reached down to tug at his cock. He was rock hard, leaking his Alpha precum on the fleece blanket beneath him. He pulled back for some air, watching the bodies of his packmates writhe beneath him. Ignis reached up and stroked him while gulping down Noctis.

Noctis’ lips popped off of Prompto’s cock and he eagerly dove down toward Ignis’. He backed up into Gladiolus’ piercing tongue, reaching a fever pitch. His words and murmurs blended into orgiastic sighs and moans. Consonants fell off entirely, effaced by Gladiolus’ skillful rimming, Ignis’ playful tongue, and Prompto’s wide, endearing gaze as he bit into his knuckle.

His skin was on fire. His own slick blended with his sweat as it trickled down the back of his thighs, smoothing over even Gladiolus’ abrasive beard and stubble.

“I want a turn with our omega,” Ignis said. Gladiolus grabbed Noctis by the shoulders, dragging him back into a squat. Noctis spread his knees, placing one on either side of Ignis’ shoulders. He lowered himself down slowly onto the hot pike of Ignis’ pointed tongue, sighing as he breeched his hole.

Ignis had a different approach. Gladiolus pushed Noctis at his borders, whereas Ignis preferred to spear in, feeling Noctis’ heat all sides of his tongue. Gladiolus knelt at Ignis’ side, lapping at Prompto’s cock in tandem with Noctis.

The boundaries of their bodies dissolved in their lovemaking. Noctis’ indelible and delectable omega scent wafted over the pack just as the fog overtakes the shore. Noctis shut his eyes to reduce the stimulation, instead feeling the vibrations of his packmates’ groans, lapping tongues, and sharp intakes of precious scent and oxygen. He reached out to all of them, marveling at their persistence, their presence, their abundant understanding and connection.

“You’re all so good. Love feeling you all. My Alphas…I need,” Noctis started. A rush in his delicate nerves nearly swept him off his feet. Ignis pulled back, letting a finger loiter near Noctis’ puckering hole. “What do you need?” Ignis asked.

“Deeper…please, deeper. I need all of you with me—bonded with me.”

Ignis flipped Noctis over. He lay on his back on the wreath of pillows and blankets. His Alphas gathered around him. Gladiolus looked to Prompto and he nodded, taking the lead between Noctis’ thighs. He slowly spread them apart, lining up his bouncing cock.

Noctis stifled a yelp as Prompto’s head brushed against him. “You ready?” Prompto asked. Noctis nodded vigorously. Holding his cock by the base, he pushed into him slowly. Noctis’ toes curled as Prompto filled him up. He whimpered and purred as Prompto slid back out, yearning for that full feeling once more. Prompto’s hands glided up to Noctis’ ankles and he held them aloft and draped them over his shoulders. “You can relax, Noct. I got you.”

Noctis nodded, letting himself ooze onto the blanket. Every small movement and sensation danced against his skin. Prompto prepared himself and pushed in again, faster this time, earning a pleased purr from Noctis. Ignis chuckled warmly as he pulled Gladiolus over.

“I want to taste Noct off of you, Gladio,” Ignis said, voice low and rough around the edges.

“Can do,” the larger Alpha rumbled.

While they kissed, Prompto slid back out and back in, building the pace. His cheeks were flushed, darkening his constellation of freckles. He concentrated on Noctis, as the omega watched him intently through hooded eyes. He reached up, feeling Ignis and Gladiolus’ cocks bouncing within arm’s reach. He diligently grasped each of them, earning a rare yelp from Gladiolus as Ignis kissed him.

Ignis reoriented himself, feeling along Noctis’ upper arm and shoulder, sliding up his neck and across his Adam’s apple, his jawline to his chin, and found his bottom lip. “Open up for me,” he said quietly. Noctis gladly obliged. He gave himself a few strokes and guided his cock down Noctis’ throat, thrusting in rhythm with Prompto, making sure Noctis had one of his Alphas inside at all times. “It would be a shame if our omega were left empty,” he said, feeling the dance of Noctis’ eager tongue on the head of his cock.

For his part, Gladiolus watched Prompto’s pace quicken. Ignis groaned as Noctis yelping in pace of Prompto’s thrusts. Prompto hopped up onto the balls of his feet. “Jus’ getting a better angle,” Prompto said. He thrust downwards down to the base. He was pleased to see Noctis grasp at the pillows and blankets, searching for support, losing himself to the sensation.

“Don’t know if I can hold back any longer. You want to switch things up?” Prompto asked Noctis. He was at a loss for words, but vigorously nodded his head, while catching his breath.

Prompto scooted to the side. Gladio lifted Noctis beneath the armpits and put him back on his hands and knees. Noctis felt the ripple of Gladiolus’ abs and his piqued nipples grind against his back. Gladiolus gnawed at the nape of his neck, finding that pulsing point at the base. His tongue darted across it and he teased it with his teeth. Noctis hand shot back, pulling Gladiolus’ head closer, driving him toward that tender, throbbing point between neck and shoulder. Gladiolus fingered Noctis’ hole as he gnawed, earning a stream of pleased gasps not only from Noctis but the rest as well.

“W-want you,” Noctis managed. “Gladio…”

Gladio growled, aligned himself and thrust in. Noctis groaned from the chest as Gladiolus stretched him out. He drew out slowly and dipped back inside, creating a heavy and harsh rhythm that made Noctis’ vision dance with sparks. Prompto maneuvered beneath Noctis and Gladio. He licked stripes in between Gladiolus’ plunges, tasting Gladiolus’ precum mix with slick.

Gladiolus’ cock was thicker and rounder, curving slightly upwards. Noctis knew better, but he could swear he felt it in his chest, pushing against the rapid beating of his heart. The smack of Gladiolus’ pelvis against his ass filled the tent. Gladiolus, usually talkative, was at a loss for words, utterly submerged in the burning pleasure of his own nerves. He swam in the scent of their sweat and lovemaking, wishing for it never to stop.

“Guys, guys, I’m—” Gladiolus’ voice was hitched, coming out in short bursts. He doubled his efforts as that pleased, sustained moan drove Gladiolus over the edge.

He grasped his omega’s hips, bringing him close as an orgasm shot through his body, coursing through his veins up through his heart and down the passages and networks of his throbbing cock. Noctis’s hands gripped the blankets for sweet leverage as he felt ropes of Gladiolus’ cum fill him up, accompanied by a throaty growl and chuckle.

Noctis sighed and exhaled, not realizing he was holding his breath. Gladiolus’s knot swelled up inside of him linking the two together while Ignis and Prompto stroked Noctis’ hair, his sides, his face, and tender cheeks, murmuring a slew of adoring praises.

“Take a little break, huh?” Gladiolus whispered. He draped his muscular frame over Noctis, letting the knot settle as he kissed his omega softly. The four gathered in the blankets together in a formless puddle for some time, Noctis practically purring as knot lingered.

Right on cue, Prompto’s stomach growled. “Iggy, I can help with breakfast. Looks like we’re gonna need a big, hearty one.”

“I appreciate it. Let’s get started while these two recuperate.”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

They ended up with a bowl of chopped fruit and thick, heavy waffles cut into strips. Noctis eagerly ate everything that was offered to him, licking his Alphas’ sticky, sweet fingers as they fed him. Prompto dabbed Gladiolus’ nose with a bit of whipped cream, laughing as the larger Alpha managed to get it off with the very tip of his tongue.

Hearing his pack play and laugh and smile penetrated Ignis. The fruit disappeared as quickly as he could present it. The sun was, and judging by the consistency of its rays, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. The four hadn’t bothered dressing too much. Noctis was in a lull, but Ignis could already sense the air shifting.

“Iggy, this is so good,” Noctis gasped between bites. “I didn’t realize how hungry I was!”

“It’s just some fresh produce,” Ignis chuckled. “Any of you could’ve chopped some pineapple.”

“Very funny,” Prompto said.

Noctis finished another bite of waffle. He was still hot and quivering. “I like it because _you_ chopped it, Iggy.”

Ignis smiled, returning to his station to get more for his omega.

 

*  *  *  *  *

Noctis was on his hands and knees. Ignis’s slender hands were on his waist, pulling him back in rhythm with his thrusts. Prompto knelt in front of Noctis’ mouth, watching his swollen lips move up and down his shaft. Gladiolus was next to Prompto, arm over his narrow shoulders, bringing him in for passionate, if sloppy, kisses, giving his own cock rough tugs.

“Prompto, give Iggy some love,” Gladiolus said.

Prompto nodded gladly and got behind Ignis, who was bent over Noctis. Ignis arched his back, letting his cheeks spread for him to lap at him as he gyrated back and forth. In turn, Gladiolus got behind Prompto, licking rough stripes over Prompto’s hole, causing the blonde to shudder and shake in pleasure.

“R-right there,” Ignis gasped. “You’re both so sweet. So sweet,” Ignis gasped. He curled over Noctis, who reached behind him to grasp the back of his neck.

They fell onto their side. Gladiolus urged Prompto to the side, continuing his rapid rimming while Ignis clutched Noctis and brought him close. Noctis gasped and whimpered, all the while, at a loss for words, letting his whole world focus on the thrust of Ignis’ manhood. Noctis clutched Ignis’ hand to his chest, overwhelmed by the debauched atmosphere—Ignis’ ragged breaths, Prompto’s pleased sighs, and Gladiolus’ urgent growls.

After several rounds spent in a chain, Ignis guided Noctis to his side and spooned him. He hooked an arm under Noctis’ knee to spread his legs to angle just right. It was Ignis' favorite position. In no time, he found the perfect angle to make his omega unravel while Prompto and Gladiolus busied themselves with one another nearby.

“My love, I’m—I’m” Ignis said, picking up the pace.

“I feel you,” Noctis choked out. “Let it all out, Iggy."

Ignis’s breath stopped as he spilled into Noctis. His fingernails dug into Ignis’ palm as he came yet another time. He felt ignis’ knot swell inside of him. Noctis ran his hand between his legs, feeling that pleasing swelling.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

They were naked by lunchtime. Ignis grilled the last of their fish, and baked some potatoes in foil by the coals as he whipped up a quick aioli and chopped some chilled peppers

Noctis couldn’t bear being out of arm’s reach of his Alphas, snapping playfully at Prompto when he left to relieve himself. “I’ll be right back, my darling!” Prompto said as he ducked behind a tree.

There, he tried to calm himself down. “Got a knot from Iggy and Gladio. Means it has to be my turn,” he murmured to himself. Even at this distance, he could feel his omega’s neediness, expanding like the sun’s rays. “You can do this, Prompto. You can do this. Noctis is waiting for you. You got this.”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Prompto was on his back beneath Noctis, who straddled him as he bounced up and down. “You’re so good, Prompto,” Noctis said in breathy murmured. “Just like that.”

Prompto grasped his hips, watching his omega writhe on top of him. “I love you, Noct. I love you so much.”

Noctis spread his legs, opening up even wider for his last knot. Prompto was hot. He watched Noctis’ sweat roll down his taut, muscular body. They all lost track of the time as they came together and moved apart in all configurations. He still couldn’t believe it at times, that he was surrounded by such wonderful people. He wasn’t the tallest or the strongest or royalty, but the way Noctis’s eyes locked with his as they bonded just made sense.

And it wasn’t just the heat. Every day Noctis would show his signs of love: a note taped to their fridge, a well-timed strike in battle, a call between meetings, a walk along the promenade, a comfortable silence as the sun went down, and the sharing of his body, wracked with heat and primal urgency. Prompto reminded himself of that as Noctis squirmed above him.

“Prompto, y-you’re so amazing. Thank you, thank you,” Noctis choked out between intense gasps. Prompto began bucking upwards, releasing a deep, lovely, raspy groan from his omega as he edged closer to completion. His eye caught the barcode at his wrist, but he looked past it. Gladiolus watched as well, and Iggy placed a hand on his chest, feeling Prompto’s breath move in and out.

“Noct—Noct!” was all Prompto could manage as a rush of pleasure overwhelmed him. He held his breath, feeling himself release. Noctis shuddered and swayed and collapsed against Prompto’s chest. His knot swelled and the two fell back into the blankets, Prompto whispering a stream of consciousness that probably made no sense, but Noctis nodded in earnest agreement anyway, burrowing deeper into his Alpha, world spinning. 

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Noctis was liquid before the roaring fire, utterly full from dinner. His Alphas hadn’t bothered getting dressed and neither did he. They surrounded him on all sides, stroking his skin and delicately cradling their spent omega. It was finally twilight. Gladiolus expertly kicked another log onto the fire. The heat was abating for now, but Noctis knew it was hardly over. Knowing his pack, they’d have a couple more rounds before tomorrow’s bout and then the full day with him tomorrow.  He murmured something about taking another vacation day, which Ignis readily affirmed.

“I’m certain they’ll understand,” Ignis said. “I will send a message tomorrow morning before you wake.”

“I can do it, Iggy,” Noctis said wearily. "You're my adviser, not my secretary."

“And as your adviser, I should warn your majesty against royal liaising during an extended heat.”

“Just let him do his job, Noct,” Gladiolus chimed in. “I know we can push back the meeting with the Crownsguard lieutenants another day too,” Gladiolus said.

“And don’t forget the archival assessment,” Prompto added sleepily. “The archivist said she might have found another motherlode, but I wouldn't say no to another day with all of you.”

“Sounds good,” Noctis yawned. “Now if you all don’t mind, can we not talk about affairs of state right now? We’re _on_ holiday, aren’t we?”

“Two minutes of talk and planning now will save us more time to spend with you tomorrow, my King,” Ignis said.

“Our omega needs lots of attention and lovin’, after allm” Prompto said.

“It’d be a shame to leave the job half done,” Gladiolus said.

“Well, when you put it like that…how could I say no?” Noctis said. “Wouldn’t trade anything for more time with you guys.”

“I’ll count that as approval then,” Ignis said. “I will call HQ in the morning. Consider your Tuesday meetings postponed. Good meeting, King's Circle.”

“Thanks, specs,” Noctis said.

A camera clicked and a bulb flashed. “Let it be known on this day, our omega King _finally_ took some extra time off for himself,” Prompto said.

“We should commemorate _that_ with a Lucian holiday,” Gladiolus said. “That way we can at least get _one_ camping trip in a year.”

“We _do_ provide Citadel staff with personal days for heats, you know,” Ignis said. “I’m certain the King of Lucis has rights to them too.”

“I’ll take them when we don’t have a whole kingdom to rebuild,” Noctis chuckled. "They carry over, right?"

“I’ll put them on your calendar, then,” Ignis joked.

Their dirty dishes sat abandoned by the fire. Noctis yawned and pulled his pack closer, wonderfully spent. After the fire was extinguished and food stowed, Noctis led them to the tent, where they would assume their normal puddle. Gladiolus, pressed up firmly against Noctis’ back, would reach across to Ignis, who cradled Prompto in his chest, who in turn wrapped his arms about their omega, forming sedimentary layers of warmth and protection as the moon shone overhead.  

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

In their brief moments of clarity during Noctis’ heat, they realized another day off was in order. Meetings and convenings would stretch through the following weekend, but the pack paid little mind, instead focusing all of their energies inward on one another. On the fifth day of what was supposed to be a three-day trip, Noctis’ heat subsided gradually. By the end of it, the four were making love outside of his heat, languidly, and slowly, utterly spent, but still wanting more.

Noctis was the first to wake the morning of their departure. Walking about in his bathrobe—no one was awake to convince him otherwise—he pulled the cooler to the end of the dock. He dangled his feet off the edge. He gazed at the early morning sky. The Nox Fleuret Cluster was still faintly visible. In a few months Eos will have tilted enough to bring it to the periphery of the night sky, waiting and watching, just as Lunafreya did even now. He cast his line into the placid water, waiting patiently for a tasty souvenir to bring back home.

As the sun rose, he heard other footsteps approach him on the dock. First was Prompto, then Ignis, and then Gladiolus. Ignis conjured some ice into the cooler using a magic flask. The pack would have a lot on their plates once they returned, but for now they savored this quiet moment in nature. Suddenly, the tip of the rod bent and jerked Noctis hopped up onto his feet, beginning his masterful wrangling, with his pack eagerly cheering their omega on.

 

*  *  *  *  * 

 

“You might want to double-wrap those,” Prompto said, pointing to the various blankets and pillows.

“Yeah, I should,” Gladiolus said after sniffing the blankets. “Who knew an omega in heat could make so much dirty laundry?”

“We will have to send a thank you card to the house staff,” Ignis said. “It’s quite a load they will be processing once we return.”

“Don’t act like you had nothing to do with it, Iggy,” Noctis said with a laugh, collapsing the tent rods. He yelped when Gladiolus pinched his still tender ass cheeks.

“Do we know how to camp or what?” Prompto said. “It’s a shame it had to end so soon.”

“Actually, the trip lasted almost twice as long as it was supposed to,” Gladiolus said. He shot Noctis a devious glance. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“We’ll get out again sometime soon. I heard Ravatogh’s ash blossoms are beginning to bloom,” Ignis said. “I’m certain we have diplomatic contacts we can travel to out to meet in Cleigne.”

“Oh! That would be such a good photo op!” Prompto said. “We should wear our regalia—it could go in the newsletter!”

“You know we have a back-log to work through once we get back to Insomnia, right?” Noctis ably folded the rest of the tent into its nylon sack and tidily pushed it to the back of the trunk, near his last catch. “Besides, by the time another holiday weekend rolls around, it might not be the best time to go mountain climbing,” he said casually.

Gladiolus’ breath hitched. “You mean…?”

Noctis only smiled. “It’s way too early to know, but it could happen, right?”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

The pack quickly returned to business as usual. The Citadel guards and staff welcomed them back with deep bows, wide smiles, and knowing glances. “You look positively radiant! Your trip was restful, I hope?” their superintendent asked, a question Noctis quickly played down.

The world had an earthy, warm haze hanging over it. Perhaps it was the hormonal and emotional rush came with a good, long heat spent with his Alphas, or perhaps it was the relief that came with acceptance and worthy tears shed over the lost pup.

Days rolled by at a clip as Noctis worked through his stack of memos, files, and proposals. He was in the midst of such work when Prompto unceremoniously plopped another box on his mahogany desk.

“It’s final, I’m gonna become a detective,” Prompto said, beaming.

“What’s this?” Noctis reached into the unassuming box to find another black diary, identical to the one he had voraciously read and re-read. Then a second, then a third, until he found twenty in all. “Dad…”

Prompto sat on the edge of the desk, as he did frequently. “If King Regis hadn’t inherited the throne, then I’m pretty sure he would’ve made a killing as a writer. Look at all of these!”

He flipped through each, until he found the most recent date: his departure from Insomnia to meet Lunafreya, that fateful day when the course of their lives had changed forever. “You mean…”

“He kept on writing. Throughout your childhood and into adulthood,” Prompto said. “Until…well, you know.”

Noctis was stunned into silence. This would be a lot to handle and go through. He looked out the window. He knew he would just have to take it a day at a time, just as their people did to diligently rebuild their world around them.

“Growing up I always thought he didn’t have time for me,” Noctis said pensively. “I remember one time in middle school he cancelled one of our dinners together. I’d been looking forward to it for so long. It stung. So much so that I cancelled on him last-minute the next time we were both free.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him I had soccer practice. That I’d be home late. I figured he wouldn’t know either way whether I played soccer or not. I think…I think that was the day you found me in that vacant lot, Prompto.”

“Here I was thinking you were too cool for school, hangin’ out in construction sites.” Prompto circled around the desk, draping his arms around Noctis’ shoulders as his omega flipped through the considerable stack of books.

“But…he was proud of you, Noct,” Prompto said. “He probably didn’t know how to show it is all. If this helps you to get to know him better, then I’ll be glad.” He nuzzled Noctis as he examined the journals. “I guess I knew on some level that my parents here weren’t my biological parents.” He raised his wrist and examined the barcode. “I always wanted to know where I really came from, to know my real parents…I got my answer. And I didn’t like it.”

“Prompto...”

“No, it’s fine. I do still think about it sometimes, but I have some closure, at least.” Prompto wiped and eye. “I’m just glad to help you find your answer.” He stroked Noctis’ hair as Noctis opened to a random page and read aloud.

“‘I heard a song last night. In the dark. It was almost as if the magic of my ancestors were calling out to me as it coursed through my veins. Somehow, I knew it was flowing inward, residing somewhere part of me, yet not part of me. I felt drawn to the Crystal then, as if by some magnetic empathy. In its presence, I felt that I wasn’t alone, but that my father was there, and his father, and his father. And I sat in its soft glow for some time before returning to my bedchambers. The following morning, my wife detected a change in me, which a pregnancy test conducted by Dr. Benefica bore out.’”

“That must’ve been you, Noct,” Prompto said.

Noctis raised his hand and stroked Prompto’s cheek, thanking him quietly. He held him for some time. He had already learned so much about his father with Prompto’s help. He couldn’t help but think of the stories he could tell their child, with this new trove of insight.

A knock resounded at the door. Ignis stepped inside slowly. “I’m sorry. Am I interrupting?”

“No, no, come in,” Noctis said.

“The leaning skyscraper is on its last legs,” Ignis said solemnly.

“What was your first hint, the fact that it’s broken in half or that it’s practically hanging in midair at this point?” Prompto asked, swinging around to face Ignis.

“This needs address as soon as possible, my king.”

“I thought I felt something,” Noctis said. “I wasn’t sure though. It’s funny, I’ve gotten so used to holding it up with the Crystal’s magic, I just assumed I was the one flagging.” He got out his binoculars and spied the building dozens of blocks away. They couldn’t afford another wreck. “What’s the plan?”

“Our demolitions crew say a last support beam must have snapped under the pressure. They don’t have faith it will maintain integrity. If it crumbles while you are suspending it, there’s no telling what the shift in weight and center of gravity will do to the ward you have erected. Or on your wellbeing.” He handed Noctis a bright red folder. The first few pages were diagrams and sketches. A plan. He adjusted his shaded glasses.

“Coincidentally, the demolitions team has cleared enough of the street level to clear it out and begin repurposing what they can from the wreckage. Just in the nick of time, I’d say. Gladio has mobilized the Crownsguard and they are clearing out every block within a kilometer and informing those who reside in the area.”

Noctis had gotten so used to bearing the building’s literal weight, that the words on their own seemed to ease his burden. He quickly scanned the plans, excited for the forward momentum. “I’m certain the Crystal will appreciate a break too,” Noctis said. “We should move ASAP.” With his great obsidian seal, he stamped his approval while Ignis immediately began phoning the appropriate parties.

It wasn’t long before the pack found themselves on the deck of a nearby office building, surveying the site from a high vantage point. Insomnian news outlets were gathered behind him, safely behind the plated glass, clamoring and reporting into their microphones. Prompto was at work speaking to their news agencies, while Gladiolus and Ignis coordinated with the crew down below, advising Noctis on pacing and angles.

Noctis tensed. Blue light flashed in the sky. All at once, the great net suspending the crumbling building came into full view. The denizens behind him gasped in awe. Channeling the Crystal’s forces, Noctis began easing the crumbling structure down to the cleared area. The building groaned. It was difficult to contain it in the shifting net of magical energy. “Instructions?” he asked his advisors.

“Nice and steady,” Gladiolus said, “no need to rush.” He listened to his walkie-talkie. “Rotate it a few degrees clockwise. The street could only be cleared so much. It needs to fit a certain way so the trucks have a path of ingress.”

“This is too cool,” Prompto said, adjusting the focus of his camera.

Noctis focused. The broken skyscraper must have been only a dozen stories above the ground. It was heavier lifting than he thought it would be. He tensed as it jerked down suddenly.

“Noct, are you alright?” Ignis asked. “They report a sudden change in speed.”

“Never got an instruction manual on how to do this, but I got it. Just a little bit more,” Noctis said through clenched teeth.

Prompto checked his video cameras, waiting for the climactic moment when the building would meet the asphalt. “Five, four, three, two,” Prompto counted down. “One!” With a great groan, the crumbling structure met the earth.

“Wait a moment for it to settle before discharging the barrier,” Gladiolus instructed. From here the four could hear the building settle against the ground, rebar, concrete, wire, and pipes all collapsing. Two more road flares burst down below. “That’s the signal, release the Crystal’s energy.”

Noctis focused on letting go of his burden, letting gravity and physics take their course. For a moment, everything was still. Then a plume of dust and debris erupted as the barrier dissipated. Noctis spotted several more flares on the ground. “The A-OK!” he said breathlessly.

“We’re good,” Gladiolus said. “It seems steady. Our eyes on the ground are all accounted for. I’d call that a success, my king.” Denizens began rushing to the Crownsguard barricades on the street, bulbs flashed, families gathered to see that yet another looming shadow, a symbol of Insomnia’s devastation during the war with Niflheim, was no more. From here, the pack could hear the cheering down below.

“Amazing! You know, we could probably renovate it like that and rent it out like that. Not everyday the king makes half a building float down like a feather,” Prompto said.

Noctis gathered his pack indoors, steadying himself against Gladiolus. “Feels so much lighter,” Noctis said, fighting a sudden wave of nausea. Prompto quickly pulled out an office chair which Noctis collapsed into.

Immediately he was inundated by the press. They jabbed mics in his direction, asking myriad questions. Gladiolus managed to create space for his omega. “Hey! Hey! Give the king some space. He needs some rest after our operation.” Quickly they shrunk back at the insistence of the formidable Alpha before them.

Ignis handed Noctis a bottle of water. “You’ve done well, Noct. How do you feel?”

“Dizzy. Really, really dizzy.” He hiccupped. Without warning, he gagged and grabbed a nearby waste bin. “Oh, Six. Nauseated too…”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Noctis awoke in the middle of the night. A faint song hung in the air, nearly silent, but not imperceptible. He was still mildly nauseated from the afternoon’s endeavors, but nothing an antacid could not handle. Ignis had put him to bed early, saying he needed rest. Noctis rolled over the comforter and crawled to the edge of the bed between his Alphas, unsure of why he was awake. He swayed on his feet as the nausea threatened to come back in full force and steadied himself against the vanity. After grabbing his bathrobe, he tiptoed into the living space, then the foyer, then into the elevator. His fuzzy slippers looked comedic against the dark marble of the elevator floor. Automatically his finger pressed a button and he began his descent.

The song grew louder. He couldn’t tell why, but he felt like he was needed somehow. The elevator doors opened, revealing the high security zone of the Crystal’s chamber. His slippers slid against the polished metal floors. He punched in his royal code, and the metal vault doors retreated into the frame. A second code extended the two great metal planks for form a bridge.

Opposite him, the Crystal glowed, and seemed to greet the king. He walked toward it, drawn by the subtle tones of its melody. He seated himself at the base of the Crystal, whose blue light belied the warmth of its aura.

Regis’ words rang in Noctis’ ears: my father was there. He gazed into the Crystal’s cavity. He felt that, somehow, he wasn’t alone, that he was being observed. But he was unafraid.

A soft footstep on the bridge, got his attention. Ignis stood near the doorway in his housecoat, grasping the handle as he crossed over the security bridge.

“My love, what are you doing here? It’s late.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry. How did you know where I was?”

“I followed your scent. It’s…not heavy, but noticeable, like dew on a fern.”

“Come, sit with me.” Ignis crossed over and sat next to Noctis. “Doesn’t it feel warm?” Noctis asked.

“What is it saying?”

“I just hear a faint song. Or maybe I’m only thinking it. I don’t know.”

“It reminds me of you. Despite the immense power it holds, it has a gentle presence,” Ignis said. “And you feel the Crystal even when it’s far away. It’s kind of like you and me. When you blink and warp, your scent seems to precede you. Even before you reappear, I can tell where you’ll be. I can’t really explain it.” Ignis replied softly. He grasped Noctis’ hand. “Your scent…it’s changed. Just in the last few days,” he said softly. “Just like last time.”

Noctis felt his stomach with his free hand. Ignis did not have his shades, so his widening eye told Noctis everything he needed to know.

“My love…you’re pregnant,” Ignis said.

Noctis looked at the Ignis’ face, illuminated by the Crystal’s glow. He wasn’t expectant or eager, but quiet and earnest. He felt for Noctis’ hand and clutched it.

Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle as he tucked his hair behind his ear. “That nose of yours…you were the first to figure it out last time too.”

Ignis chuckled. “What can I say? I was born with a gift. One I wouldn’t trade for the world.”

“It makes you a great chef.”

“And it keeps me close to you.”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

The two agreed to wait until dinner to discuss it with the rest of the pack. The effort proved futile. While Ignis was the first to know, Gladiolus was the first to suspect. His eye was on Noctis all throughout breakfast. Noctis could see him scenting him carefully, thinking he was being subtle.

Before they all parted ways for the full day ahead, Gladiolus lingered with Noctis in the doorway, eyes penetrating and a soft smile on his lips. Noctis kept to Ignis’ recommendation and did not confirm anything. They needed to talk together first and set some expectations. Noctis of course saw his personal physician as soon as possible. When the test confirmed what Ignis already knew, Noctis had to quell the good doctor’s excitement.

“I ask that you wait to share the news,” Noctis said. “I intend to keep it, there’s no worry about that, but my pack needs to know first.”

“Of course, my king,” the doctor said, beaming.

The day was a lovely haze as Noctis went about his duties. The radios and televisions in the clerical offices were buzzing about the safe demolition of the skyscraper. He reached for his tablet to read the Insomnia Gazette, but in his morning haste, he must have forgotten it in the penthouse.

After grabbing his tablet in the bedroom, he heard the penthouse door unlock. It was Gladiolus, judging by the gait. His footsteps veered off down the hall and Noctis followed him. He watched his Alpha stand outside the nursery door. He gripped the handle, seemingly unsure about entering.

Noctis walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Seems like the secret’s out,” Noctis murmured.

“You’re terrible at keeping secrets,” Gladiolus said.

“So are you. You come here a lot,” Noctis said gently. Gladiolus turned around, seeming to shrink despite his great stature. “During my last pregnancy and even after we lost the baby, you came here to dream.”

“Can you blame an Alpha for hoping?” he said with a wry grin. He unlocked the nursery door. The curtains were open, letting sunlight pour through. It was just as neat and tidy as before. Iris’ stuffed animals were the only signs of life and change. He brought Noctis over to the wide windows. “I remember hoping for this moment a lot way back when.”

“There is a chance…that we’ll lose it again, Gladio. The Crystal, some after-effect of the Starscourge, or even just plain old genetics. There’s so much we don’t know,” Noctis said.

“I’m not talking about the pregnancy. I’m talking about us—just standing here with you in Insomnia again. All those times I was hard on you, when I was pushing you past your limits, it was all because of me hoping for the best.” He picked up a plushie and cradled it. “Hope is what drove Iggy to seek you out in Altissia, and defy even the Crystal’s will to save you. Hope is what pushed Prompto through the horrors of the labs where he was created, and to defeat his twisted father. Hope is what compelled me to push myself and train—from the time I picked up a sword in grade school to when I faced Gilgamesh and earned these scars. I guess I wanted to be strong enough to bear that hope with dignity. You need it when reality comes knocking. It came knocking hard for us, didn’t it?”

“Yeah…it did. When Insomnia fell and our fathers were slain, when Ardyn appeared and Lunafreya was cut down, when the Starscourge was all we could see...”

“And when you disappeared inside the Crystal, Noct.” Gladiolus stroked Noctis’ cheek. “Hope is what kept me going during the World of Ruin…without my king, without my omega.”

“I’d never abandon you. You knew I would be back, Gladio,” Noctis said.

Gladiolus met his gaze and shook his head. “No. I didn’t. For ten years I lived with that uncertainty. If I’ve learned anything from my life, it’s that there are no guarantees…and yet we still find ways to live.” He paused for a moment, considering Insomnia’s glistening sky line as he squeezed the plushie. “So, I choose to hope.”

Noctis’s eyes welled up. He grabbed Gladiolus by the lapels and brought him close. He was at a loss for words. Gladiolus embraced him, rubbing the small of his back.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Ignis had prepared a light dinner that evening, one that would be nutritious for an omega with child. The dishes sat abandoned in the kitchen abandoned as the four of them gathered on the balcony. The sky was ablaze with sunset, light dancing off the glittering spires and casting shadows on wreckage yet to be cleared.

The tea steeped in its pot. Noctis poured a cup for each of them as they basked in the glow. Soon orange would fade to red would fade to purple and blue and night.

“It’s beautiful,” Prompto said.

“So warm,” Ignis said.

“You got that right. Wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world,” Gladiolus said.

Noctis sipped his tea. “I’m glad the sun came out today. It’s been so rainy lately.”

Prompto chuckled. “We were talking about you, Noct,” he said. He rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a little charm, closing it in Noctis’ hand.

“What’s this?”

“A good luck charm! For the baby,” he said casually.

Noctis’ jaw dropped. “You mean you knew? All day? I was trying to make this formal.”

Prompto pecked him on the cheek. “I’m your Alpha, of course I knew!”

The pack chatted and laughed, unwinding from a stressful week. They talked of camping trips to come, and battles yet to fight. Gladiolus regaled them with feats of his Kingsglaive members, Ignis bounced a few recipe ideas around, and Prompto listed the upcoming festivals and the photo-ops that would no doubt follow.

Noctis gazed at their faces, which were illuminated by the soft moonlight and starlight. He wouldn’t know what he would do without them. There, in the sky, right on time, the Nox Fleuret cluster glinted in the dark sky.

“I know it might be too early, but, ” Noctis started.

“Too early for what, my love?” Ignis asked.

“A name.”

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

All around the city, the citizens of Lucis were abuzz. The king was set to appear on Insomnia Today, for a special announcement. Radios were tuned, TVs switched on, antennae adjusted, as everyone watched eagerly for their king to make his appearance.

The studio audience applauded as Noctis and his pack walked on stage. He wore a loose flowing jacket in pin stripes. He waved to the audience as they cheered their names. The four squeezed on the couch as the fanfare subsided. The studio lights were blindingly bright. Gladiolus froze while Prompto waved excitedly to the cameras. Ignis crossed one knee over the other, smiling softly and waiting patiently for Noctis to share the news.

“Everyone in Insomnia is dying to know what your big announcement is!” the host said. “Is it another renewal project? A new treaty? A public spectacle of your fighting prowess? Lay it down and we’ll pick it up. What have you got for us today, your majesty?”

“Rest assured. I have good news to share today,” Noctis started glancing left and right to his Alphas. “We’ve come to announce a new addition to the Kingdom of Lucis.”

Miles and miles away, Iris watched eagerly on her phone. “Oh! He is _definitely_ showing,” she said, flashing her phone to nearby Kingsglaive warriors. She quickly ran to her tent to grab her sewing supplies and some fresh felt. “Time to get to work!”

 


End file.
